Parallel Future
by Bluebox345
Summary: Stranded with a past Captain Jack that doesn't know her, Susan Jane Anderson is unsure what to do. This wasn't in the script of the show. She is in unscripted territory now and needs to proceed with caution. Of course she mucks it all up by Jack taking her vortex manipulator and forcing her to chose between the Time Agency and prison. Third in the Parallel Universe Series.
1. Prologue

A/N: To celebrate my last day of High School, I present to you the third installment in the Parallel Universe Series, Parallel Future! I would recommend new readers to check out Parallel Universe and Parallel Earth first before reading this.

Some details of the story will be made up like the planet's name and where the Time Agency is.

This story will have around 25 chapters. This is more of an interlude story but is also EXTREMELY important to my storyline of my character. I will update this story Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. These will NOT be updated in the morning, I need to catch up on the sleep that high school took away from me.

A quick summary of my OC, she is around 21 years old and comes from our universe so she knows basically everything about the Doctor. The only episodes so far that she hasn't seen is The Day of The Doctor and Time of The Doctor, but she has had some clues from her best friend Lily. I picture Susan Jane to look like Rachel Nichols in the T.V. show Continuum.

There will be a short break for a while from July 4 to July 10. I have a valid excuse, I will be taking a graduation trip to London (of course I am seeing DW stuff)! The down side is that I'm not aloud to bring my laptop with me. So just a warning in advance that I won't be updating during that time period.

~0~ is flashbacks

Disclaimers:

#1: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters, however I do own the plot to these stories and my OC's that I made up.

#2: I do not own any of the images I have used for the covers

* * *

**Parallel Future**

_**Prologue**_

_Previously …. _

_The Doctor staggered into the Tardis, with myself having trouble holding him up. I closed the door __behind us and started the Tardis, sending her into Doctor takes his arm off me and slowly backs away. "Doctor." I said, tears streaming down my face, still wearing my dress from Donna's wedding._

_The Doctor looked at me, tears also streaming down his face. "I don't want to go." The Doctor said._

_Then the regeneration began. I jumped back a couple feet as it got too hot closer to him. Then as soon as __it began, it was over and eleven remained._

_Then the Tardis began crashing, shaking everything. Fires popped up everywhere. I was coughing. _

"_Doctor!" I yelled._

_Suddenly the ship gave a gigantic lurched forward and crashed into what must be Amy's backyard. I landed down on the floor, hard, landing on my Vortex Manipulator which started ticking. "Doctor!" I cried one more time before vanishing._

_~0~_

_I opened my eyes and found myself in what looked like a futuristic apartment. Then I heard a familiar __voice. "Now, who are you and how did you get a Time Agent's Vortex Manipulator? The law for stealing __one is imprisonment. Killing one, you get shot."_

_I looked up and saw Jack, standing over me with what looked like a phaser aimed at my head, no recognition at all on his face, and completely down to business. __It wasn't my Jack. No. It was a younger version of mine, who had no clue who I was. I closed my eyes as the stress over The Doctor regenerating, and young Jack became too much._

_I passed out._

_~0~_

I slowly woke up, disoriented, in an unfamiliar room. I first noticed that I was in a bed with sheets covering me up to my shoulders. I looked to the left and saw a white table that had a glass of water on it. I reached for the water and my fingertips brushed the top of the glass but if I didn't move closer I wouldn't be able to grab it without spilling the water everywhere.

"Here, let me." Jack said, grabbing the glass and held it out to me. I hadn't realized someone was in the room with me.

I gulped the water down, suddenly thirsty. "Thanks." I said softly. I looked around the room. It was definitely a futuristic room. It was all white with black outlining. There were no door handles, I guessed that it was sensor activated. There was a huge window to my left, which was dimmed, like a car window. I guessed it could become dark and light in a matter of seconds. Then I saw what must be a closet. The door was open and I could see an unorganized assortment of pants, shirts and underwear.

"Done looking around?" Jack asked, flirtatiously.

I couldn't help myself, I blushed. "Yeah."

Jack smirked. "Satisfied?" Clearly expecting a yes.

I shrugged. "Not really. I've seen more advanced."

Jack pouted then realized he was supposed to be asking me how I got here and who I was. He sobered up. Jack took River's Vortex Manipulator out of his coat pocket and placed it on the end table, out of my reach. "How did you get this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Where I come from, It is polite to ask someone's name before you interrogate that someone."

Jack's mouth dropped open. He opened it again but no words came out.

I smirked. "Susan Jane Anderson, Human." I didn't want to tell him I was a Time Lady because I was afraid that it could change the future.

"Miss. Anderson, could you tell me why you happen to have a Time Agency object in your possession?"

My smirk faded a bit. "It was given to me by a close friend."

Jack raised his right eyebrow. "How do I know that you didn't take it off of her dead body?"

I inwardly winced. "You don't." I replied.

"Well, I'm going to have to take you in for questioning." Jack said.

I froze. "Does it involve tests?" I asked.

"Yes, just the standard medical procedure. You have nothing to worry about." Jack told me.

"Okay." I said softly. Oh this was bad. I really didn't want to announce to the world that I was a Time Lady this way. "But I don't have anything to wear." I protested, buying time, any amount time. "As you can see, my dress is ruined."

"Oh yeah, about that." Jack said. "You'll have to wear the regulated clothing for a female your age. I can get that at the market place."

I scrunched up my nose. People in the future had to wear regulated clothing? Ugg. But at least it brought me some time. "Thanks." I muttered as Jack walked to the door, waved his hand over a stylish black and white box and the door slid open then closed again.

At least I knew how to get out of the room.

* * *

I was sitting up in the bed, holding what looked like a tablet and playing around with it, when Jack came back in with a package in his hands. "Here." Jack said, tossing it on the bed. I turned off the tablet and put it softly down on the end table.

"Thanks." I said, getting out of the bed and walking around it to where Jack had thrown the package of clothing. I unwrapped the packaging to find a white top with a choke neck collar, a black skirt that went down to my knees with black stockings to match. The boots were also black and came up to my middle thighs and folded over about a two or so inches. I blushed and looked at Jack who was still in the room.

"Are you going to leave so I can change or are you just going to stare at me like a fish?"

"M-leaving." Jack mumbled and left.

I smiled. He was still Jack, but he didn't know me… this was the first time he met me! I realized. I thought back to my conversations with my Jack. He never said how we first meet. I figured it was timey wimey but nothing like this.

I pulled on my boots and looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad for 51th century style clothing. Jack knocked on the door and called through it, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I replied. I waved my hand in front of the small black and white box that I saw Jack using earlier and the door opened.

"Your getting used to the technology. What century are you from?" Jack asked.

"Well, I travel around a lot so I just improvise and the 21st century."

Jack's eyes widened. "I didn't know they had time travel back then."

"They didn't. I traveled with someone who did." I replied.

"Huh." Jack said. "Well, I guess I'll hear all the details during the interrogation at the Agency."

"Yeah." I said. "I guess we will."

Jack lead me through his home and to the front door. Before he opened it he stopped, turned and looked at me. "Welcome to the 51st century." And opened the door.


	2. The 51st Century

A/N: I have been asked by FF author, Charlie Rho Sigma, if she can translate my Parallel Universe Series into Spanish! The first chapter of the story, will be up on June 20th, on Charlie's account.

* * *

**The 51st Century**

The door opened and bright light came streaming through. I shielded my eyes till I was used to it. No wonder Jack had the shades down in the apartment, or flat… whatever it was called in the 51st century.

When the brightness in my eyes cleared, what I saw amazed me. The city was like any normal city except the buildings were white and black. People were walking by, sometimes in the same outfit and others in different. I looked up. The sky was clear blue and I saw hover cars flying in straight patterns like roads in the sky.

Jack laughed at my expression. "Oh yeah, it survives. There are a few time which I would have bet against it, but it survives. Granted we are on a different planet, but it still has the same name, Earth Mark Two."

I looked at Jack, smiling. "This is amazing."

Jack smiled. "Wait till you see the Agency."

Jack lead me down a couple streets before gesturing that we go inside a gigantic building. "Is this the Agency?" I asked.

Jack laughed. "Of course not. This is the transportation we take to get to the Agency." We walked up the steps and into the building. I saw what looked like a 51st century version of a train station. There were booths set up and lines of people waiting to get tickets. Jack lead me to a line which had only two or three people waiting in it. Jack whispered to me, "This is the ticket to get on a shuttle to the Time Agency."

"Why are there less people on this one then the others?" I asked, curious.

"Because the Time Agency is still relatively new and right now has a bad name."

"Why?" I asked.

"Curious little thing, aren't you." Jack said. "Well, there was a huge scandal a couple years ago and they've had a bad name ever since."

I frowned. "Firstly, don't call me little thing. Secondly, they still have scandals in the 51st century?"

"Oh yeah." Jack said. "We wouldn't be humans without them. Some of them are pretty annoying at times, like when it affects other people, but if it only affects their life, I'm perfectly fine with them making a mess out of theirs."

"Oh, the 21st century has its fare share of scandals." I told Jack as the queue stepped forward.

"Really?" Jack asked. "How 'bout the President of a country having sex with an alien dignitary and keeping it secret for five years when he already had a human wife and two children."

"Ouch." I said, grimacing. "Yeah, nothing like that. Most of ours has to do with money and government positions and more money. I guess humans are the same everywhere you go."

"Yeah." Jack said. The queue moved forward again and we were next.

"Name and rank." Said the male security guard. The guard was wearing all black with some white outlines around the outsides of the arms and legs, presumably going down to his shoes. He had a black cap on with what looked like a more efficient blue-tooth.

"Captain Jack Harkness. I'm hear to bring in Miss. Anderson in for questioning."

The guard turned to me. "Name and century."

"Susan Jane Anderson. 21st Century."

The guard typed furiously at his keyboard and then said, "Susan Jane Anderson, negotiations at Torchwood three. Here's your pass." The guard handed me a piece of paper and I held on to it. "Next." The guard called.

We walked through onto the waiting platform in silence. Then Jack said, "You work for Torchwood? Isn't that like the first defense operation of Earth...ever?"

I grimaced. "Yeah." I said. "Though we did have UNIT as well."

Jack snapped his fingers as we sat down on a bench and waited for our shuttle to arrive. "That's called… lets see if I can remember my history… Unified Intelligence... Taskwork… something like that?"

I laughed. "No. It's Unified Intelligence Taskforce."

"Damn." Jack muttered. Then we fell into an awkward silence. My mind started to wander to places where I didn't want it to. I was being brought into the Time Agency for questioning. How the hell was I supposed to keep my species a secret?

And Jack.

Jack. He didn't know me… well he knew me now but he wasn't into… no that's not the right word. Wasn't going to look at me twice. All he saw was someone who he assumed stole a vortex manipulator and decided to travel in time. My hearts were hurting so I stopped thinking about it and wondered what The Doctor was doing now.

By now he had already crashed into Amelia Pond's garden and meet younger Amy. He might have already meet older Amy and had gotten knocked out with a cricket bat. I bit my side of my mouth to keep from laughing. Boy I wish I could have been there to see his reaction to older Amy. I sighed.

"Shuttle to the Time Agency, now docking. Now boarding passengers." A voice said over the com.

Jack stood up and I slowly followed suit. "Come on. It only takes a short flight to get to the Agency."

I nodded and followed Jack onto the shuttle. The seats were set up, movie style, with a single pathway down the middle. Around forty people could sit in here at once. The seats sat four to a row and five back on each side.

I slid in first in the second to last row and got the window seat. There were ten people total in the shuttle with and including us. "Please put on your seat build and enjoy your ride." The same voice as earlier said on the com.

I jumped as straps came from the top of the seat and crossed over me to plug into buckles attached to either side of the seat.

Jack noticed my jump and said, "Yeah, their fully automatic. You'll get used to it."

I nodded as we took of. We went straight for a couple minutes, picking up speed, but I knew I was the only one who could feel it because it was very faint, even for me to detect. Then the shuttle jerked forward and went… up.

I turned my head at Jack. "Jack." I said slowly. "Why are we going up?"

Jack turned and looked at me. "Did you really think that the Time Agency was going to be on Earth?"

Jack asked with a slight smirk as if Jack was daring me to ask where it could possibly be.

I gave up. "Where is it?" I asked.

Jack smiled and said, "On the Moon."

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

copperdragon 2: Thanks! and I defiantly will! :D

troublewolf: It's here!


	3. The Time Agency

**The Time Agency**

My mouth dropped open and I quickly turned to look out the window. We were now in space, Earth Mark Two was far below us. I craned my neck and saw the moon and when I squinted, I was able to see a large structure built on the moon.

I turned to Jack and said, "You built the Time Agency on the Moon?"

"Of course." Jack replied. "We have two duties as Time Agents. Protect the Earth and keep history from changing too much."

"So, do I get a skip on the investigation if I say that I worked, er, work at Torchwood Three?" I asked

Jack with a pleading, almost puppy dog look.

Jack laughed and patted my head. "You're not getting out of it, sorry."

I leaned back into the seat and sighed. I would just have to improvise.

* * *

I walked beside Jack as we entered the Time Agency. The building was massive, at least the entrance

was. You could shout and it would Eco for at least a minute or maybe longer. "Welcome to the Time Agency, Miss. Anderson."

The place was packed with life forms, some human and some non human. "So, any race can join?" I asked as I spotted some humans with cat faces, walking fish and a couple Jadoon. "What are the Jadoon doing here?"

"Yeah, mostly any race can join. The Jadoon are here for an investigation of, it's classified and I'm not aloud to tell you more than that. Come on, we'll be late."

I walked down the agency halls following very close to Jack. I had already lost track of the way to the entrance. Jack started to slow down. "It's up here. The second door on the left."

I followed Jack to the door. Jack took out a card and swiped it in front of a familiar small black box next to the door. The door opened into a small examination room, complete with a small cot. "Wait here, the Doctor will be here soon. After that you will be escorted to the interrogation room."

Jack turned around and left. I sat down on the bed and leaned back against the wall. Jack just left me here… just left. I knew it wasn't my Jack but it still hurt. And then Jack mentioned The Doctor. Oh I hoped he found me soon.

I couldn't keep on seeing Jack like this. I knew that I might have to be here awhile because Jack said on the Valiant that we shared an apartment. Normal people take years to develope a… oh shit. No. It won't take that long for The Doctor to come get me, granted he doesn't know where I am but he found Amy without knowing where she was, so why should I be any different?

Because he doesn't trust you. You didn't stop The Master, you failed River and then Pompeii happened- SHUT UP brain!

Suddenly the door slid open and a Doctor walked in. He was a tall thin man that was, by the looks of it, starting to lose his brown hair. "So, Miss. Anderson." He said. The Doctor was about five six and had brown hair and brown eyes. "Have any health problems lately?"

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Yes, I had health problems, I turned into a Time Lady! But I wasn't going to say that. Instead I said, "No… um…."

"Doctor Leck." Doctor Leck said.

"Doctor Leck." I repeated.

We proceed with the check up, checking my blood pressure, looking into my eyes with a bright light, and then came the listening to the heart part. As he brought his stethoscope to my chest, I quickly shut down one heart so that only the left side was beating.

I was breathing heavier than normal and I felt a sharp pain on my chest whenever I breathed in. Doctor Leck eyed me. "It's okay, calm down. It's just a check up." He told me as he listened to one of my hearts beating, not knowing that I was not a human, just nervous about a check up, which I preferred to him knowing about me being a Time Lady.

"Okay." Doctor Leck said as he removed the stethoscope from my chest and put it back around his neck.

"Just one more thing, a blood test." My eyes widened. What? Jack hadn't said anything about this… probably it was because I wouldn't willingly come with him if I found that part out.

I racked my brain to see if there was anyway of stopping Doctor Leck to not take my blood sample. I saw Doctor Leck take out some sort of a needle and flicked it twice with his finger. "Please, stop." I told him

as he got closer to me. "Please, I'll do anything else, just don't take my blood."

Doctor Leck stopped. "Why shouldn't I?" He said curious.

With my Time Lady brain, I deduced his emotions and what he would most likely do next. I found that he is only curious and intrigued by science and the mystery of different races. He would keep a secret but if someone else was threatened, he would give it away in a heartbeat. I withdrew my mind and said, "Can

I trust you to keep a secret." I knew this was a very, very bad idea, considering not even Jack knows yet, but I had to stop him from getting a blood sample of my blood. That would be very bad.

"Uh, yes."

I took a deep breath. "You can't tell anyone. Seriously. If certain people, in this case aliens, found out I am here, there will be a war on your hands. People will die by the thousands if they found out you had some of my blood on hand."

Doctor Leck eyed me, uncertain if I was telling the truth, which I was. If the Daleks or Cybermen or any other enemies that I will make if the future find out that I am here and vulnerable… well, lets say it probably won't end pretty. "How do I know if you are telling the truth, and who are you?"

"I'm Susan Jane Anderson and you don't."

Doctor Leck put down the needle. "I'm listening."

I smiled, knowing that his curiosity would get the better of him. "Well, have you ever heard of the Time Lords?"

Doctor Leck nodded his head. "Yeah, we learned about them in our first class at the Agency. About how there was a terrible war and how only a man called The Doctor survived and is still out there saving worlds… if you are to believe that nursery rhyme, though the ending contradicts that The Doctor is still out there."

"And how many hearts did the Time Lords have?" I asked.

"Um, if I remember correctly, two."

"Then listen to my heart beats." I said.

"But I already-" I raised my eyebrows and he fell silent. He slowly took his stethoscope from around his neck and felt my heartsbeat. His eyes widened as he felt the other side of my chest. He slowly backed away. "But- I don't understand. You only had one heart a couple minutes ago."

"I stopped my right heart from beating. You only thought that I was nervous from the check up." I told him.

Doctor Leck was backing up until he hit the cabinets on the other side. "Doctor?" He whispered.

I laughed. "Nope, not The Doctor… I'm a girl... aren't I?"

"Yes." Doctor Leck drowned out slowly. "I thought only The Doctor survived the war."

"Wrong." I lied. "I too survived and was able to flee the devastation of my people. I traveled a bit with him though till I wound up here. But please, don't take my blood. You can do anything else. Just don't take my blood. I've seen whole civilizations at war with each other for just one vial of Time Lord blood."

Doctor Leck just nodded, still stunned that I wasn't human. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to be, you know, treated differently. Please." I said, with fake tears in my eyes and began to sob.

Doctor Leck slowly came closer after a while and held my hand, I flinched at the contact. "Shh." Doctor

Leck said, rather awkwardly. "It's alright. I won't tell."

I looked up at Leck through fake tears in my eyes. "You won't?" I asked softly.

"Nope." He replied, smiling. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

I smiled and jumped off the bed and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed. Just at that point the door slid open and Jack walked in with two other men, presumably agents. Jack cleared his throat and I let go. "Um…." I started.

"All the tests are normal." Doctor Leck said. Then he turned and looked at me. "If you stay, I want monthly check ups, is that clear?"

I eyed him. This wasn't part of our deal, but I guess that I could work that into my schedule, if I had one by then. "Fine." I said.

"Come on Susan, lets go." Jack said.

I rolled my eyes. "Coming." I said as I walked up to him and out of the room, Jack's friends or more like bodyguards followed us.

I followed Jack into, what must be, an interrogation room. There was the standard set up, the table, the two chairs and besides that, a grey empty room. A man sat on the far side of the table, a plump elderly man, with grey hair beginning to show. "Hello, Miss. Anderson." I looked around as the door closed, leaving me alone in the room with the investigator. "Please, sit."

I slowly took a seat.

"So, Miss. Anderson, you are from the 21st century, am I correct?" The investigator asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"How then, could you tell me, did you show up in this time if time travel wasn't invented by then."

"A friend of mine gave me their vortex manipulator." I responded.

"Is that a true statement? Who was that friend?"

"Yes and someone that I become very close to in the future, according to her, but now I'm not so sure because I might end up being stuck in some type of cell and I'll cause a paradox!"

"Tell me the name."

"I don't think I should. I'll tell it as a last resort." I retorted back.

"Why?"

"Because if I tell it to you now, you'll run away screaming." I said, beginning to smirk.

"Then how do I know if you are telling the truth." The investigator asked.

The whole time I was looking around the room with my eyes, but my head looking directly at the investigator. I smirked even wider. "You already know that I am telling the truth because of your scans."

"Wh-what?" The investigator spluttered.

"Oh, come on!" I said loudly, throwing my hands in the air. "This is the 51st century! Technology has to develop better at some point. You have to have some technological device that measures some ones heart beat, or something like a lie detector that you just point and scan."

The investigator raised an eyebrow. "That's a lot of speculation."

I raised the eyebrow exactly like the investigator did. "Is it?"

For a moment there we had a staring contest. Then, "You are correct. Very brilliant too."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I am a genius." Genius plus Time Lady equals… supergenius. Supergenius, I like that. Wow. I never thought like this when I was a human. I liked it.

"So, Miss. Anderson, I'll only be a moment." The investigator said, getting up. "I have to discuss something with my superiors."

* * *

After a half an hour the door reopened and the Investigator, Jack and a man and women stepped in.

"These two are Helena Madison and Marcus Dover. They will be your commanding officers. Captain Jack will be your parole officer."

I looked at the investigator, puzzled. Parole? That didn't sound good.

"Ah, I should have said this before I started. You have two choices. Stormcage or join the Time Agents under parole until you prove yourself, which will take some time."

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

copperdragon 2: *Hands out **virtual** $5* Was I really that obvious?... Don't worry, there will be some... better plot twists that you guys won't see coming. :)


	4. Training

A/N: Charlie Rho Sigma has the Spanish translation of Parallel Universe up (Parallel Universe TRADUCCION) So, if you speak Spanish, go check it out!

**Training**

My eyes widened at the choice. Oh I wish The Doctor was here. Stormcage… that's where River was- is. Time travel was annoying sometimes. I couldn't go there. But then I remembered, Jack said something about sharing an apartment when we were on the Valiant. I guess this was it.

I swallowed and spoke up. "I'll stay."

* * *

A hour later I was standing in front of Helena and Marcus at the new recruits side of the facility. The walls were a light blue on the top and dark blue on the bottom with mirrors and matts lined the floor. I wore the standard recrute outfit, a grey one piece clothing, with black stripes down the sides. I had on standard black boots, the only thing that the other recruits didn't have on was a orange bracelet on their right ankle, which was hidden beneath my pant sleeves.

"So... Miss. Anderson," Helena started. "You are on probation till whenever Captain Jack thinks that you have done well enough. I have already gone over the rules and I don't need to repeat myself, is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." I said.

"Alright." Helena sighed as something beeped. She took out what looked like a futuristic version of an ipod, flipped the cover, took out a stylist and started to tap on it. She looked up at Marcus. "Could you finish here? I have some things to take care of."

"Yes, of course Lena." Marcus said.

As Helena walked away, Marcus stared after her.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked, not wanting to intrude on what ever relationship they had.

Marcus cleared his throat. "Well, you train and train. Before long someone might give you an assignment. Just remember, you're curfew is nine o'clock. Captain Jack will come to take you back to his apartment around five."

I nodded. "Okaaay." I said, holding out the 'a' as long as possible. "What do I start with?"

"Oh, you meant that." Marcus coughed, embarrassed. "Well, I'll introduce you to our recruit trainer. Miss. Jackson." Marcus motioned for me to follow him out onto the floor and I followed suit. I followed Marcus over to where a group of people were practicing hand motions to what looked like a self defense lesson. Miss. Jackson was standing in front giving the instructions.

"Miss. Jackson, may I speak with you for a moment?" Marcus asked my new trainer.

Miss. Jackson nodded, then turned to her group of trainees, "Keep practicing. I want to see sweat on your outfits before you leave. Understood?" Miss. Jackson gave them all a glare that made some of the men gulp.

"Yes Ma'am!" The group of trainees halted there movement for a moment then yelled. After they quickly went back to there sparing.

Miss. Jackson turned back to us and said, "So, you are the probationer. Twenty-first century, hu? How's it like?"

"Um, different, I guess. Not as much technology as the fifty-first, that's for sure." I replied with a small laugh. "Though, I did some training while I lived there, and frankly I don't see why I need to be retrained." The smile from Miss. Jackson turned into a glare. Damn my mouth.

"So you think that this is easy, do you?" Miss. Jackson said, hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"Uh…yes?" I gulped, now regretting what I had said. I knew nothing of the fifty first century fighting techniques.

"Okay then." Miss. Jackson said, suddenly smiling. I got a bad feeling. Her hands dropped to her side and she backed up a bit and took a fighting stance. "Let's see how good you are, probationer."

I gave a look that said 'help!' to Marcus. Marcus winced and shrugged. "Just try not to kill yourself. That would require lots of paperwork."

I winced. "Thanks for the encouragement." I shot back at him, also getting into a fighting stance.

"Hmm, that's a old stance, but you seem to know the starting point. Lets see how good you are on the rest of the fight."

Crap. That was my last thought before Miss. Jackson hurled herself at me with a cry. She faked at my midsection then brought her left foot up with a series of roundhouse kicks which I blocked by taking one step forward and putting both my hands out so she wouldn't hit my stomach.

I then grabbed her left foot, went under it, still holding her foot and tried to make a grab for the one that was still on the mat. Miss. Jackson was quicker than I anticipated. She jumped up, swinging herself around, while I still held her left foot and wrapped her foot around me, sending me to the ground.

I rolled over, narrowly missing her punch to the throat. I scrambled back up to see her doing the same thing. Then we fought for a couple more minutes. After a jab to the side I grabbed Miss. Jackson and threw her over my shoulder and landed on top of her saying, "I win." With a smirk.

Miss. Jackson stood up, straightening out her uniform. "Very good, Probationer. Most people wouldn't last a couple seconds with me."

I straightened up, noticing for the first time that the room was now deadly silent, everyone had turned to watch us fight. "Thanks." I replied, smiling a bit.

My smile turned into a slight frown when Miss. Jackson said, "Now, for your unjust comment, you will come here one more time each week and clean for a month. Let's make it start on Friday."

My eye's widened. I hated cleaning! "But-" I started.

"Do you want to make it two months?" Miss. Jackson asked.

I shook my head fast in silence.

"Alright then. Back to training everyone! I have some paperwork to fill out. Professor Blake will take watch."

Everyone snapped to attention. "Yes Ma'am!"

Miss. Jackson nodded sharply and turned to Marcus and said, "Follow me to my office."

Once Marcus and Miss. Jackson was out of the room and sight a the trainees ran up to me, all talking at once. "Oh God, that was awesome!" Someone said.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"No one survives the first few seconds with her!" Another excited person said.

"Hey, back off people. I'm sure she is tired after a fight like that. You can all introduce yourselves later." Professor Blake said, making his way through the excited trainees. "You should get back to training before Miss. Jackson gets back."

The trainees snapped to attention. "Yes sir!" They ran back to what they were doing before the fight started.

"Hey, I'm Professor Blake though I just like to be called prof. for short." Prof. Blake said, introducing himself. He put out a hand.

"Susan Jane Anderson." I replied. "Just call me Susan. Call me Susan Jane and I will punch the living daylights out of you." I said, shaking his outstretched hand. Susan Jane was reserved for The Doctor and The Doctor only... much like Sarah Jane I realized.

Prof. Blake gave a small chuckle. "Understood Ma'am."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't say Ma'am to. It makes me feel old. I'm only in my early 20's."

Blake grinned. "I understand. I hate it when they say sir as well." Prof. said, tilting his head toward the trainees. "So, we should probably start training before she gets back. She can have quite the temper when she gets annoyed."

"That was when she was annoyed?" I asked, my eyes widening in slight horror. "What happens when she gets angry?"

Blake shook his head. "You don't want to know. Come on, lets start with some of the death con. moves. Number four is the best!"

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

imtakingallyoudownwithme: Thanks so much! It's all right. *Cyber-hug*

coppedragon 2: It's all right and thanks!

BlueFlame27: It might be a good thing that you only discovered this now, you get more chapters to read at once instead of only one. And... Spoilers. :)


	5. Space Jumping

**Space Jumping**

I have been in the fifty- first century for over a month now and no sign of The Doctor. I had my monthly check up tomorrow that I had promised Dr. Leck that I would go to if he kept my secret. I wasn't too fond of check up's, even when I was a human. It would remind me too much of my past.

I was slowly getting used to life in the fifty first century. I was sad sometimes when some things reminded me of the past, torchwood, all my friends, they were dead but then I remembered that I was a time traveler and I could still go back to when they were alive, if they ever gave me back River's vortex manipulator. Every night I would stare at the stars through my bedroom window and wish The Doctor back to take me to my Jack.

This Jack was so different than the Jack that I new. This Jack followed the rules, was punctual and had a tight knot of close friends that I couldn't seem to break including Jack's partner and brother, Gary. I stayed far away from him as I could, remembering what he did to the Torchwood team in the future, which I hoped to change.

I wondered what had happened to him to make him so… different. Then I decided that I didn't want to know. What ever it was, it had to be major for him to change his life like that. I guessed it had something about the time agency but I couldn't remember what it was from the show.

That was a problem. Over time of not traveling with The Doctor, my mind began to forget little bits and pieces of the show. I had to work harder to remember certain details. Shouldn't my Time Lady brain remember it more than my human one? Well, I'll ask The Doctor, if he ever gets here.

I walked in to the academy with Jack behind me, taking the steps two at a time. There was a reason why today I was excited about coming in. The other trainees, especially Joan, Evangelia, and Mary were planning a skydiving trip since it was our day off. But we weren't skydiving from the sky, we were skydiving from the planet's outer shell and into the atmosphere, well they called it Space Jumping.

When I commented about being pulled apart from traveling so fast, they laughed. They reassured me that there were no more casualties since that death seven years ago. Part of me was still hesitant but after Joan sat me down and showed me video's of people who had done it and had fun, It convinced me enough to tag along, my adventure side letting out and pushing my fears away.

"Susan!" Came a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Jack standing at the corner of the hall of which I had just jogged. I ran back to him and asked, "What?"

"Be careful today." Jack said with a shy smile on his face.

I raised my eyebrows. "No one knows about this." I told him, folding my arms. "How'd you find out?"

Jack smirked. "I have my sources." Then his eyes grew serious. "Just be careful, okay. Space Jumping's a dangerous sport."

I smirked a bit, turned around and started walking away. I turned my head back over my shoulder and said, "I didn't know you cared." I teased him. I ran before he could retort back.

As I entered the trainees lobby, well it wasn't our lobby though we certainly claimed that it was. Squeals of high pitch joy hit my ears as soon as I entered. "Susan!" Mary, Joan and Evangelia squealed. Since we were the only girls in this training group, they were excited that I joined, well forced to join.

"Glad you could make it!" Evangelia squealed.

Mary was the shortest. She was a little overweight, had short brown hair, brown eyes, round cheeks and clear laughter lines. Evangelia was the tallest. She had blond hair, blue eyes. Her face was shaped like an oval and had a birth splotch on her right chin.

Joan was in the middle with silk-like dark hair, rounder face and green eyes. Her eyebrows outlined her eyes, making them seem darker than they probably normally were. Her makeup was applied heavily.

"Yeah, Mary was worried that you wouldn't show up." Joan said with a smirk on her face. "Told you she'd show. She's not going to just ignore a challenge like that."

"That's what I'm worried about." Mary said in a soft voice. Out of the three, Mary had the sense in the group. She was the logic, the common sense. Joan was the instigator and would grow up trouble at every turn. Evangelia, well she was the girl in the group. She gossiped, squealed about celebrities but if you ever got her mad… well lets say you would end up in the hospital for six months.

"Guys, thanks for your concern, but I've done way more dangerous things then Space Jumping."

"Name one." Joan said smirking.

"Well-" I started, not wanting to give away my adventures with The Doctor. As I thought of a proper answer that they would believe the door opened to reveal my challenger and his supporters. My challenger was Victor Fire. The bully who had, at one point, bullied every single person in this room.

This challenge would tell if Victor would win his bet or lose it. We had gotten into an argument about bullying and Victor had challenged me to a Space Jumping competition, knowing that I hadn't done this before. If I won, he would leave everyone alone. If he won, he had bragging rights and got to continue his reign of terror on the other trainees.

"So, how's my competition?" Victor asked, walking up to us. "Scared yet?"

"You wish." I retorted. "I've done more dangerous things than Space Jumping before, unfortunately I can't tell you anything because their classified." I fibbed.

Victor crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't believe you."

"Then why haven't I not backed down yet? I'm from the twenty- first century. We couldn't do anything like this so why aren't I backing down?"

Victor smirked. "Because you like a real challenge."

I smiled and said coldly, "Oh yes I do."

* * *

I stood next to the open door, looking down on earth from the shuttle. I gulped as I realized just how high we actually were. "Ohh, are we scared now?" Victor asked me through our com. unit. We wore a space suit with two small oxygen tanks strapped onto our back with the parachute between the two.

"No, of course not." I said and glared at him. "I'm ready."

"Alright then." Edward said next to Mary. Before hand, on the ground, we picked two people who would time us and would help us if anything went wrong, hopefully nothing did, I had just gotten done from my earlier punishment from Miss. Jackson. "Prepare to jump."

Both Victor and I stepped up to the open door and held onto our respective sides. "On three." Mary said, her voice breaking. She was still the only one who thought we shouldn't do this. I had a tiny bit of doubt but I pushed it away.

"One." Edward said.

I glanced at Victor who had bent his knees already for the jump. "Two." Mary's voice echoed from my helmet.

"Three!" They both shouted and Victor and I jumped.

The rest was a blur. I remembered falling fast. Orange in front of me as we descended into the atmosphere. Then something slammed into me, hard. I remembered pain in my left shoulder and trying to pull my reserve because my regular parachute won't open.

Then Blackness.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Dr. Leck's face hovering over me. I groaned and tried to sit up but Dr. Leck's strong arms pushed me back down, or maybe it was because I was still week. "What happened?" I asked.

Then from the other side of the room I heard Jack's voice, "Victor stabbed you on the way down." He got off from leaning on the counter and walked over. "I told you to be careful."

I rolled my eyes. "Is this another lesson on I told you so's?" I asked in a grumpy voice, pouting.

"Yep, she's fine." Jack said. I stuck my tongue out at him and Jack sighed. "Well, let's get you back to my apartment. Miss. Jackson has let you have a couple days off. Oh and your friends have been waiting for you to wake up." Jack said friends in such a way that it almost sounded like he disproved my friendship with them, granted they were the ones that suggested Space Jumping, but I'm sure they didn't realize that Victor was a dirty rotten bastard.

I sighed. "I'll talk to them tomorrow. Let me get some food and proper rest first."

"Very well." Jack said. "I'll be waiting by the shuttles." Jack turned and left the room.

"That wasn't very smart of you, you know." Dr. Leck said.

I sighed. "I know, I know. But I couldn't continue to let him torment people." I argued. My eyes started to try to close and I fought to keep them open.

"Just next time be more careful." Dr. Leck told me. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you when it's time to leave."


	6. First Date

**First Date**

I was back in the training room, training with Prof. Blake. He was still a little wiry of my shoulder, which was understandable but thanks to my Time Lady abilities, I healed much quicker than I should have. I was so grateful that Dr. Leck had kept my secret so far.

Prof. Blake hit my side with a quick strike and I landed on the ground with a loud thump ringing in my ears. Well, that's what I got for not paying attention. "Susan!" Prof. Blake gasped. "Are you alright? I didn't mean-"

"It's alright Blake," I said, standing up. "It's training. I wasn't paying attention. Stuff happens."

"But your shoulder." Blake protested.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Honestly, Blake. You're like an overprotective mother." I stretched my shoulder up and down, it still hurt a bit, but was getting better. "It's fine, see. We were sparring. It's the rules to knock someone over."

"Yeah, but-" Blake protested again.

I sighed. "Look." I punched myself in the shoulder. I didn't wince because it was already healed. "It's fine."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I don't know how you managed to survive on your own."

I looked down. "I had some friends."

Knowing he must have hit a sore spot Blake winced. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I said, jumping up and down to get more energy. "Lets try that move again. I still haven't mastered it yet."

Blakes eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Your on!"

* * *

"So, how was training today?" Jack asked as we walked to his house.

"Good." I replied. "I bested Prof. Blake." I said, smiling at how poorly he reacted to someone beating him, though it was only fair because he knocked me down so much in the past.

"Ouch." Jack said. "I bet he was pissed."

"Oh yeah. He went into a rage. Miss. Jackson had to give him some time alone."

"You know that he's just going to be hard on you from now on out, right."

"Yeah, but I can handle him."

"Sure, sure." Jack said, not convinced at that.

"Hey!" I said. "Give me some confidence here! I did face Miss. Jackson for more than a minute and survived."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Jack said, running his hand over the motion sensor to the flat.

"Hey, I booked a table at a restaurant for myself and my brother but he can't come and I don't want to waste the money. Do you want to join me?"

I froze half way up the stairs to my room. I turned back and looked at Jack and smiled. "Yeah. That would be lovely."

"Great. Be ready by eight. I got you time off your probation for tonight. You don't have to be home till eleven. Oh, it's a formal occasion." Jack turned around and walked into his bedroom and the door closed shut.

I went to my bedroom and sat down on my bed with slight dizziness. Was this it? The first time Jack and I… clicked? Oh I missed my Jack terribly. What the hell was taking The Doctor so long?

* * *

I stepped out of my temporary room in a simple black dress that showed my curves. It had no straps over the shoulders but had a low back. I put black flats on out of habit, just in case I had to run. My hair was down, rather than my usual ponytail style.

I stepped into the kitchen to find Jack facing the television wearing what looked like a black suit. "Hey." I said.

Jack jumped around, startled. "Oh, Susan!" Jack said rushed. "Um… you look…."

I blushed. "Thanks."

Silence.

"Well, um. We better-" Jack started.

"Get going." I finished for him.

"Yeah." Jack said awkwardly. Then we fell into silence.

"We better go if we want to be there on time." I told Jack.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Jack took my arm as we walked up the front steps of the restaurant while Jack fiddled with his tie. I glanced at him. He seemed nervous. He hadn't stopped looking around since we had sat down in the waiting area.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

Jack glanced at me with surprise. "Yeah, I'm fine." Though, from knowing him in my past, well his future, I knew that he was far from fine. He was probably nervous. That's it. He was just nervous.

Then a female waiter in black dress came up to us and said "Your tables are ready, Mr. and Mrs. Harkness." I tried to keep my eyes from widening. Now I knew something was up. Jack wouldn't have said we were married without something big going on. I didn't have a ring for Dalek's sake.

We sat down at our table and sat into an awkward silence. "Um." I started.

"Uh, so…. How's training?" Jack asked, taking a careful slow sip of his wine.

"Good." I responded. My hands clasped together beneath the table in my lap, twiddling my thumbs around nervously. "Um, how's… whatever you do."

"Good." Jack responded.

Well this wouldn't do. My brain said. We were talking without trouble before he ask me on a date. Why? Then I noticed that he was staring, I glanced in the direction that he was staring and saw a man sitting at a table for two, an empty seat in front of him.

My eyes went back and forth between the man and Jack. I quickly turned back to face Jack. "This is an assignment." I stated, hurt, though I expected something like this to happen. This wasn't my Jack yet. He didn't love me yet.

"Susan-" Jack started.

"No, let me talk." I said forcefully. Jack shut up. "You ignore me for almost my entire time here when my coming here was a mistake in my part. Then you invite me to dinner. What am I supposed to think? We have something, Jack. Not here, in the future." I stood up, took my napkin off my lap and put it on the table. "Now I see I was foolish to think that we did have something. Good night, Mr. Harkness." I said coldly. I turned around and walked out.

Once I was outside the restaurant, I let my tears fall. I saw a bench next to it and sat down, momentarily stunned. Why? Why would Jack do something like that? Oh, I know, because he wasn't my Jack.

Suddenly I could hear screams coming from inside. Crying, panicking people.

I wondered what happened. Jack probably confronted the man. But after a while, no one came out, not even Jack. I began to get worried. Even If he wasn't my Jack, he wasn't immortal, not yet. He could be killed and I couldn't stand not knowing.

I took a deep breath, stood up and walked back into the restaurant. It was like all hell had broken loose. Table were overturned, people lay dead on the floor, the surviving huddled in different corners of the room or behind overturned tables. In the center Jack was on two knees, and the man that I saw earlier held a gun to his head.

My eyes widened. "Jack!" I screamed.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

Guest (Sorry this is a chapter late): Thanks! I try to keep it interesting and surprising! :)

MinecraftLover00: Possibly ;)

ellethwen of lothlorien: Thanks so much!


	7. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

The man holding the gun brought it up and fired some shots at me. I dove to the side and into a roll behind a table. Damnit, I wish that I had brought a gun. I heard the sound of the but of the gun making contact with someones head then a thump. Jack! I thought. My thought was confirmed I was correct when I heard some of the women scream.

Then I heard bullets thud into the table that I was behind. Damn. I look around on the floor, nothing. My heart pounded. I couldn't regenerate here. Everyone would see, my mind automatically going to the worst case scenario.

I heard a crunch of glass behind me, the man having reached my table were I was hiding. With a cry I kicked the table as hard as I could and it knocked into the man, startling him enough for him to loosen his grip on his gun.

I saw the move and proceed to place both hands on the floor and whorled around, bringing my right foot out and kicking him behind his right knee, making him lose his balance for a short time, but drop his gun. I quickly kicked the gun away from him and stood up in a fighting stance. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I asked.

The man smirked. "I'm not important. I'm just a messenger. And the message is for the Time Agency. Keep their filthy slime out of our business."

"Whose business?" I asked, confused. I hated being out of the loop for once.

"The Circle." Once he said that, people gasped. Okay, I thought. Terrorists? Eh, I looked around at the expressions on the people faces. Definitely terrorists. He suddenly sprang forward in a quick attacks with his feet to my mid section which I easily blocked. Then I attacked him back with a series of quick combinations of punches and kicks.

We went at it for what felt like hours. Then I heard the door burst open and men in black suits with guns rushed in. "Stand down! This is the Time Agency Taskforce! Stand down!"

With this destruction the man was able to use that to his advantage, grabbing my arm he brought it behind my back and brought me close to him. Then I felt a cold something touch my neck. I glanced down and saw it was a knife, a really big sharp knife. I went still.

I heard a groan beside me and saw out of the corner of my eye, Jack slowly getting up, his eyes widening once he saw the position I was in. He froze with a look of horror on his face. I looked away from him. The man that held me started to back up. "Stay where you are or I'll order to shoot!" A man in a black Time Agency outfit said.

He got all the way to the back door when a gun fired. I jumped as the man who was holding me fell down backward, dead. I looked to the task force, and what I saw surprised me. Jack was putting his arm down to his side, a gun in his hand.

* * *

Back in Jack's apartment, I sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching the news. Surprisingly, what happened tonight wasn't on it. I heard footsteps and turned around to see Jack leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed. "Hey."

"Hey." I said softly. Jack pushed himself off the wall and sat next to me on the couch, turning off the screen. We didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. I blinked. "That was wrong. Asking you when you had hinted before that we had something in the future, well my future. And I'm sorry."

I breathed out, not saying anything. Why wasn't the Doctor finding me. He was coming, wasn't he? I wanted to be back home, my time, with my Jack.

"But I do want to have...something." Jack said. I looked up at him with surprise. "We supposedly have something in the future, right?" He asks. I nodded my head. "Well, what if it started now?"

I gave a weak smile. "Well you did say that we used to share an flat. Maybe this is it. Maybe we do get together here."

Jack smiled more than I've ever seen him before. "Well then, I better start making up for tonight."

I smiled and hugged him, making him tense for a second then smiled. We stayed there for the remainder of the night, me laying against him and Jack holding me as we both fell asleep.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and both of us were free. It was the first time that both of us had off at the same time since I arrived.

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I was still on the couch and sunlight was streaming through the windows. I felt a pillow beneath my head and a blanket covering my body. I sat up and looked over in the kitchen to see Jack cooking. Cooking!

"Jack? What are you doing?" I asked, never having seen him cook before.

Jack turned around. "Cooking. What does it look like I'm doing?"

I blinked. "But, I've never seen you cook before. I didn't even know you could cook. You always ordered pizza." I said, not noticing my slip.

Jack opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock on the door. "I'll answer that." Jack said. He went over and moved his hand across the sensor, the door opening automatically. Jack's brother stepped in and the door closed behind him.

"I heard what happened." Gary said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. We're both fine." Jack replied. He walked back over to the stove and started to move the bacon around on the pan, which had started sizzling.

Gary stepped farther in the flat. His eyes darting from Jack to me. I pulled the blanket up to my chest realizing that I was still in my dress from last night. "Are you cooking Jack?"

Jack didn't turn around. "Yes, why?"

"You've never cooked before." Gary said. I saw Jack tense.

The tension between the two of them went off like fireworks. "I'll be upstairs changing." I said, awkwardly. I ran up the stairs and leaned up against the back of my door, breathing heavily from the sprint.

I changed out of my dress, flung it in a corner of the room and changed into comfortable pants and a black shirt. I froze as I heard loud, angry, yelling coming from below me.

"She's a stray!" Gary yelled.

"You don't know her!" Jack yelled back. "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"She's gotten you into trouble and almost killed! How long before something worse than a butt end of a gun hits you?"

"She wasn't even in the restaurant at the time!"

I closed my eyes. They were having a fight over me. Doctor, please. Please come get me. I walked down the stairs right into a very angry Gary, probably heading for the bathroom. His eyes filled with hatred when he saw me.

Suddenly I was pushed up against the wall, with Gary's arm against my throat, his face filled with anger. "You leave my brother alone. You're an outsider, a stray. If he focuses on you, you'll get him killed. Stay. Away. From. My. Brother. Is that understood?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Good." Gary responded. He let his arm drop and stomped his way to the bathroom.

I breathed hard, stunned by what just happened. My hand went to my throat and started rubbing it. If Gary was this mad when we wanted to be together, how would he react if he finds out about Jack's future with me?

I looked down the hall and into the kitchen where I saw Jack with his back turned to me, using a spatula to move the bacon around the pan. I took a large breath in and out then walked toward the kitchen for, what I knew, was going to be a terrible day.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

ellethwen of lothlorien: Updated!

MinecraftLover00: I love writing them! :)

copperdragon2: It's updated!


	8. Graduating

**Graduating**

I woke up in a sweat, sitting up, my elbows propping me up, my night dress sticking to my body in sweat. Another nightmare about the Silence. Strange I still wondered what they looked like… crap. I didn't remember what they looked like from the T.V. show. I wondered for a second, shook my head and told myself that I would find out later.

I have been having them a lot recently but I didn't know why since the Silence didn't appear till series six. Maybe it's because of the Cybermen attack back at Sarah Jane's place, but it was so long ago that I knew that wasn't the cause, probably.

I layed back down, breathing heavily. I looked over at the digital clock on the wall. The hands said it was six thirty-five. I rolled my eyes. At least It could have been later. I knew once I woke up, I was awake, I couldn't go back to sleep.

So, I took out my pad and started reading, freshening up about the 51st century technology and history. I knew I should dive deeper than the 50th century because I didn't want to read anything that happened in the 21st. If I read something, it becomes a fixed point.

* * *

After a while I smelt fried eggs drifting up from down stairs. Jack must be cooking again, I though. I smiled. I still didn't get why Jack cooked, He never did while I stayed at Torchwood or when he came over to my flat.

I'll ask him when I get back to my time, when, not if. I couldn't deal with it if I could never get back to my time.

"Susan!" Jack's voice came through the floor. "Breakfast! Hurry up, it's going to get cold and you'll complain again!"

I sighed, put down my pad on my table and yelled, "Coming!" I flung the covers back, planning to make the bed later, and put on my light blue robe and slippers and came down the stairs. Jack was already sitting at the table, taking a huge helping of eggs.

He passed the bowl to my place when I sat down. "Hope I made enough." Jack commented as he started eating.

I smiled. "Thanks Jack." I started to spoon some eggs onto my plate, when I say some, I mean half of my plate was covered. Then set the bowl back down and grabbed some fruit.

"So, big day." Jack said, talking and chewing at the same time.

"Yeah?" I asked. "What's so big about it. It's just another day."

Jack's eyes widened. "You don't know."

I carefully set my fork down on the plate and narrowed my eyes. "What don't I know."

Jack looked around nervously then said, "I heard that it is your assessment today, but now that I think about it, I'm sure that they don't tell you."

I sighed and leaned back against the antique hard chair and it squeaked. "Yeah, they didn't tell me. I'm sure they didn't want me to know that they were observing me. Um, I'm not that hungry." I stood up, sliding my chair back with the back of my legs, my hands on the tables edge. "I'm going to get ready to go." I walked up the stairs to my room and closed the door.

I sighed and sat on the bed. I knew that I shouldn't have walked out like that on Jack, but I just kept on thinking that he wasn't my Jack. He didn't flirt every second with anybody and everybody. He had morals. He was…. I sighed again. He just wasn't my Jack.

Doctor, please. Please come get me.

* * *

I walked into the Time Academy and waved goodbye to Jack for the day. He smiled back at me, held his hand up and ran off to meet his friends that were waiting down the hall for him. I glanced around a bit, looking for my friends then decided that they would be in the locker room getting ready for the fighting period, which was always first in the morning because that's when you were your freshest.

After changing into 51st century sweatpants which automatically removed the sweat, which I loved and a white t-shirt. Walking on to the mat, I saw that my friends were already out there, training. "Hey." I said, walking up to them.

"Hi Susan!" They chorused back, not looking up from their sparring match. I smiled. I remembered days from when I worked back at the UN in my world, the same thing would happen, every employee had to take some self defense class, I took more than most.

"Can I join?" I asked.

"Sure!" Evangelia said. They made space for me and I started to spar with them. We had no equipment on or anything, Miss. Jackson wanted it to be like the real world, which means no gear. I wasn't complaining much but most nights I came home with only one or two bruises.

After a while the red alert alarm went off. We all stopped and stared at the flashing lights. Then I snapped out of it. "Come on people!" I yelled. "Positions!" I knew it was probably a drill and a test for me at the same time, but in that slim chance that someone was really attacking us, we had to be ready.

We ran off to our stations, still in our sweat stained workout cloths.

* * *

Four hours after the drill would find me getting changed into my regular clothes and grumbling to my friends about not being able to change out of our sweaty clothes for four hours when I heard over the comm. unit, "Miss. Anderson, please report to Miss. Jackson's office immediately."

All three of my friends looked at me. "Good luck." They said together with a smile.

My eyes widened. "You knew?"

"You knew?" Came the stunned response.

I just smirked, finished buttoning my shirt and walked out of the changing room.

* * *

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Miss. Jackson's office. "Come in!" She yelled.

I opened the door and stepped inside her office. I've only been in her once, on the first day at the academy to get a rundown of the rules. "You called for me?" I asked, looking around, without my head moving, and saw Marcus and Helena leaning up against the wall with their arms crossed, looking bored.

"Yes, I did." Miss. Jackson said. "I have called you in to discuss your parole."

I gave Miss, Jackson a confused look. "Why? Have I done something against the rules?"

Miss. Jackson chuckled. "No, you haven't. We are considering lifting the parole, which won't happen overnight, but it does not mean that we will stop… lets call it, checking in on you."

"Excellent!" I said, beaming. "Does this mean that I get to go out after 9pm?" I thought of all the things

Jack could show me around here.

Miss. Jackson laughed, a smile creeping up on her face, guessing the reason why I asked. "Yes, you can. Just be careful." She went behind her desk and grabbed a paper and pen. "All you have to do is sign your name and you are off of parole."

I grabbed the pen and scribbled my name on the sheet of paper. Miss. Jackson folded up the paper and put it in her desk. "Now, We have also been discussing that it it time that you earned full Time Agent status, which means that you will have missions and harder level training."

"Can I have my vortex manipulator back?" I asked.

"Since that is how you arrived here, you can't have it back. I'm sorry. It's the rules."

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

Guest [Witchy] (From last chapter): Yep, Jack was defiantly a damsel in distress. :)

Icerose Enitity: Thanks! It's okay, OMG I can't wait till August 23rd! :D

imtakingallyoudownwithme: Yeah, I hate Jack's brother too.

copperdragon 2: Yeah, ouch...

Icerose Enitity: Thanks, I fixed it.


	9. Evenglia

**Evenglia**

As soon as I was done in Miss. Jackson's office, I raced to the rec. room where I knew I would find my friends. It was strange, I never found out their last names, I guess that It didn't really matter. "Guys! Guess what!" I yelled as soon as I got into the room.

Mary screamed and dropped the book she was holding, startled. Evangelia and Joan started laughing.

I winced. "Sorry Mary."

Mary scowled at me and picked up her book. "You made me lose my place."

"Sorry." I said. I walked over and took the book from her with Mary protesting and opened it to a random page. "Was this the page?"

Mary stared at the page, unable to speak. "Yeah." She said in amazement. She looked up at me as I gave her back her book. "I will never understand how you are able to do that."

I smiled at her. "I have no clue." I lied. It was my Time Lady brain, but I didn't want to tell them that.

"So, I'm off of parole and a proper Time Agent!"

"Awesome!" Joan gasped, covering her mouth.

"Congratulations!" Evangelia said. "Now you can come to girls night at The Green Dragon!"

"Uh." I said, hesitating. I wanted to spend tonight with Jack. "Um, can… can Jack come?"

Evangelia giggled. "Of course, silly! That's what we try to do at the bar. Get a guy."

"How 'bout eight?" I asked.

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey Jack." I said as we walked into his apartment. "Um, the girls wanted to take me to the Green Dragon for dinner to congratulate me."

Jack choked on air. I hit him hard on the back. "The Green Dragon?" Jack said, his eyes watering.

"Yes." I said slowly. "Why?"

"Everyone knows that place is shady. Drug lords and cults go there to hang out." Jack said, looking at me.

My eyes widened. "Do you think they have ties with them?" I asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Jack said. "Just, remember to bring a weapon in that purse of yours that I bought you last week."

"Yeah, sure." I said, already dreading saying yes to Evangelia.

* * *

Jack and I were standing in the line outside to get into the Green Dragon. I leaned in close to Jack's ear, pretending to lean in so he could kiss me and said, "I think this was a good idea." I whispered, glancing around at all the people.

Jack turned his head an inch or so to me and his eyes meet mine. "It was your idea." He whispered back. Jack was in a all black suit and I was in a short, strapless black dress, the bar having a strict dress code. I had a white shawl over my shoulders with frays at the edges. The queue moved forward a couple inches then stopped. I sighed, I hated waiting in line. I wished for the millionth time that I had brought my psychic paper with me.

I kissed Jack lightly on the cheek, both his and my cheeks going red at the contact. "We get to do something fun for our first day out after hours." I said. "Even if it is-" My voice went down to a whisper. "Spying."

Jack smiled. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you. You're not afraid to get your hands dirty. Some girls would be."

I raised my eyebrows in a flirtatious way and gave him a small smile. "Well, I guess I'm not most girls then." I adjusted my shawl to cover more of my shoulders which were starting to get goosebumps from the cold fall air.

Before Jack could respond the line moved up and the door greeter said, "Welcome to The Green Dragon. May I see your reservation?" The greeter was dressed in a tux with white sleek gloves holding a pad.

Jack glanced at me. I didn't know that there had to be a reservation, so I just improvised. "Um, I'm here a bit late, my friends already have a table inside. Their names are Mary, Joan and Evangelia."

The moment I said Evangelina's name the greeter turned four shades lighter than his already white skin. "A-a-alright. Just a m-moment. I'll have someone escort you i-in." He stammered. He tapped something on his radio in his back pocket then started talking in some different language that I couldn't understand….. That was a first. I was so used to having the Tardis their to translate languages for me.

This will be annoying.

Another male escort walked up to us and said, "Welcome to The Green Dragon, Sir, Ma'am. My name is Christopher and I will be your escort and server for this evening. Your friends are up in the VP suites. I'll take you to them." Christopher turned around and started walking the other way.

Jack looked at me, questioningly. I just shrugged and we turned and followed them. After weaving through people and walking up a flight of stairs, we came to a door at the end of a hallway. Christopher opened the door.

We walked inside, gawking at the expense. The walls were black, with the right side a wall of mirrors. The couches were white and three of them lined the other side of the room with all different types of species and humans sitting on them, having their own conversations.

There was a dance floor in the middle with more than fifty people on it and if I saw the outline of a large window at the back, just over the heads of the people dancing to loud music that I didn't recognize. As Christopher lead us around the dancing people, My hair on the back of my neck stood up as I sensed people staring at us while we passed then went back to doing their thing.

Christopher brought us to yet another door and opened it up. It was a small smaller square room with two circular tables with chairs around them. One table was for the young adults and the other, the older adults were playing a cards. I spotted my friends right away in the young adult table I was about to go to them when I felt Jack stiffen.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"We should go." Jack responded, softer than when I whispered.

A older man at the table stood up. He skin was vampire pale and had puffy white hair and beard. I felt Jack grab my hand and squeeze it hard. "Ah, Captain Jack Harkness and his recent girlfriend Susan Jane Anderson. I have been waiting some for this, Harkness."

"Arthur." Jack growled. "It's been a long time."

My eyes flashed between, apparently Arthur and Jack. "Jack, do you know him?"

"Know me?!" Arthur let out a laugh that I will never forget, an icy, cold, heartless laugh. "I'm the person that the Agency sent Jack and a team out to kill. I believe that you already have guesses to where the rest of Jack's team is, Miss. Anderson."

My eyes were wide, staring at Arthur with shock. "Give me back my friends." I hissed.

"Oh, right to the point. You think they didn't come willingly, well that's true for two of them. The third, well-" I turned to the sound of a chair squeaking on the floor and saw Evangelia stand up. "This is my goddaughter. She and I made a deal."

Evangelia looked at me and one tear fell from her right eye. She made no pass to wipe it away. "Give us back our fellow Agents." Jack growled.

Arthur laughed. "You think that I, the biggest, baddest drug lord of all time, would willingly give away valuable… goods?"

My eyes narrowed. "Big mistake. If there's one thing I hate more than idiots is slavery. Any you have made a big mistake getting me pissed off." While I was saying this my hand was slowly moving toward my purse. I quickly took out my gun the same time as Arthur whipped out his.

"Well well well. It looks like we have a standoff." Arthur said with a smile. "I wonder who's going to live."

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

Charlie Rho Sigma: Yeah, it is.

Icerose Enitity: Thanks! And I fixed it.


	10. Hospitals

A/N: Surprise, I posted early! I will be leaving for London today and won't be able to post until July 10th or so. So, Hello London, by US!

**Hospitals**

I was sweating and breathing hard as I ran next to Jack as the Doctor's and Nurses ran him to a room on a gurney. Everything was a blur. Tears were streaming down my face and my nice black dress had blood all over it, as well as my hands. It wasn't my blood though.

It was Jacks.

I tripped over my high heels and put out my hands to balance myself and kept running with the gurney, holding Jacks unmoving hand as I went. Jack's hand falling over the side and swinging there as the Doctors rolled him away. Everything around me was a blur and suddenly I was stopped by a doctor, saying "You can't go in there miss. Not in surgery."

"Like hell I won't stay out here!" I shouted back at the man. My sweating hand slipped through Jacks hand and they rolled him away, the door closing in front of me.

"Miss, you can't go in." the Doctor said, grabbing my wrists tight before they could slap him. "Listen. Calm down. Your boyfriend's going to be fine."

"You don't know that." I said tears streaming down my dirty. Well I did know that he was going to be fine, eventually. But right then I was so stressed that my reasoning had shut down, which didn't happen very much in Time Lords but was common enough if something tragic happened to someone they… cared about.

I thought I saw the Doctor nodding to someone over my shoulder. A second later I felt a sharp pinch on my back left shoulder and slowly my body seized up. My eyes widened. They were giving me meds. Human meds. The ones that make Time Lords crazy or… kill them all together.

"Please." I gasped. "Dr. Leck. Get Dr. Leck." My body fell to the ground as my eyes started to close, my body already going into shock.

* * *

I awoke in a small white private room. I was laying on a bed with white sheets over me and two pillows propping my head up. To my left were all sorts of futuristic machines, nothing like the Tarids had.

I had all sorts of wires hooked up to me, but thankfully, nothing was pumping blood. I guess Dr. Leck had some sense after all to know that human and Time Lord blood would cause unknown consequences.

I winced, thinking of Jack and then Amelia Rose, my unborn daughter. Would she have consequences to deal with?

I pushed the thought into the back of my mind as the door opened and Dr. Leck walked in. "Susan, your awake." He said coming over to me, taking off his stethoscope from his neck and listening to my hearts.

"Everything seems to be working." Dr. Leck put his stethoscope back around his neck and sat down next to me. I felt the bed dip. "Susan, what happened?"

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"Still sleeping." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "What happened out there? We've heard the sides from your friends but now we only need your and Jack's input."

I slowly breathed out, not answering him right away. I swallowed then started. "It all started when Evangelia asked me if I wanted to come to The Green Green Dragon, she said that I could bring… Jack along as well." I paused then started again. "It was supposed to be a congratulations present to celebrate that I got off of parole. I guess this is what happens when I have extra time on my hands. Jack told me that there were rumors flying around that The Green Dragon was home to all kinds of nasty business and that we should check it out."

"When we got to the restaurant slash bar, we were taken up to the VP room where Arthur and his cronies were. Mary, Joan and Evangelia were there too. I guessed that they were forced too. They didn't look too happy about being there."

As I told the story my mind wandered back to that night, where, for the first time since the year that never was, I was scared. I was in uncharted territory. There was no script, no lines for me to say. I wished The Doctor would come and get me.

~0~

_Arthur laughed. "You think that I, the biggest, baddest drug lord of all time, would willingly give away valuable… goods?"_

_My eyes narrowed. "Big mistake. If there's one thing I hate more than idiots is slavery. Any you have made a big mistake getting me pissed off." While I was saying this my hand was slowly moving toward my purse. I quickly took out my gun the same time as Arthur whipped out his._

_"Well well well. It looks like we have a standoff." Arthur said with a smile. "I wonder who's going to live."_

_Arthur and I stared at each other, both of us daring the other to shoot. After what felt like hours, I heard the sound of the door behind me bursting open._

_That's when it happened. _

_Using the door opening as a detraction, Arthur squeezed the trigger and the shot rang out. My eyes went wide. I knew at this close of a range I wouldn't have time to move out of the way without other people being hit._

_Then I felt something shove into me, slamming myself onto the floor. I put out my hands on the floor and twisted around to see who pushed me. It was Jack. He stumbled back holding his left shoulder, his face twisted in pain._

_"Jack!" I screamed as he fell to his knees. I scrambled over to him and caught him as he fell the rest of the way. I lowered him to the ground. I could tell that someone was yelling in the background. My ears rang and it was getting hard for me to breath but I didn't care. I had to make sure that he survived._

_"Jack." I said again. "Jack. Please. Please stay with me. You can't die. Not yet." I had ripped the cloth from the table and had pressed it to Jack's wound._

_Jack groaned and let out a small moan. "Susan." Jack whispered, his eyes still closed._

_"Hey." I said softly running my hand through his wet hair, trying to calm him down. "Hey, I'm here."_

_"You're all right?" He asked, swallowing hard._

_I smiled, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Yeah." I breathed._

_Jack swallowed. "Good."_

_I heard laughter behind me. I tensed. "Mary." I called. "Come here and help." I heard the scraping of a chair and a few moments later she came into my vision. "Keep pressure on the wound." I told her, only moving my bloody hand away when she took over._

_I slowly stood up and turned around, my face as murderous as I could make it. The laughing from Arthur and his cronies stopped immediately. "You bastard." I growled._

_"Um, Susan?" Joan stood off to the side with Evangelia, both of them with tears in their eyes. "Your completely outnumbered. Maybe you should wait."_

_"Like hell." I muttered and sprang forward._

_I didn't remember much after that._

_Gun shots, screaming. My hearts beating so, so fast._

~0~

"Oh God." I whispered. I was back in my hospital chamber with Dr. Leck.

"What?" Dr. Leck asked softly. "What happened?

I looked at Dr. Leck, shocked, tears rolling down my face. I swallowed then spoke in a voice that sounded hardly like it was mine whispered, "I killed them." I looked down. "Dr. -" My throat tightened. I swallowed.

"What am I?"

* * *

A/N: Please don't hurt me *Hides in a closet*... Some notes on reviews:

copperdragon 2: Clifie!

MinecraftLover00: Yeah.

Icerose Enitity: It's okay, I get like that sometimes too. :)


	11. Second Date

**Second Date**

It has been two weeks since the incident at The Green Dragon. Jack still has his right arm in a sling from getting himself shot. I had retreated into myself and wasn't talking to anyone. I skipped work. I wouldn't answer the door, I locked myself into my room and wouldn't go out, even if Jack asked me to.

Finally one day Jack banged on my bedroom door. "Susan. Open up, we need to talk!"

"Go away!" I shouted. I rolled onto my stomach and pressed my face into my pillow in the bed. I've had lost weight. My cheeks had lost their color. I had constant bags under my eyes and most of the time, I didn't get up out of bed.

"Fine!" Jack shouted and stormed off. I let out a sigh of relief which was short lived. I heard footsteps coming too my door again and heard what sounded like the click of a gun. "Susan, open up or I'll blast my way in here!"

"No!" I yelled, muffled by my pillow.

"Alright then. Stand back." I groaned and put my head deeper into my pillow. Suddenly I heard the door slide open and I heard footsteps coming closer. "Susan." Jack said softly. Without looking I could see Jack's eyes wide when he took in the sight of my room. It looked like a tornado had blown through.

I felt a dip in my bed as Jack sat down on it. I didn't say anything. Jack put a hand on my right shoulder. I tensed. "Susan?" I shook my head. Tears were threatening to spill. Do not cry. I chanted in my head. Don't cry. Don't cry. "Susan, please look at me. See, I'm fine." He started to rub my back.

Oh that was the wrong thing to say. I thought. "But the other guys aren't." I mumbled to myself. I felt his hand freeze then slowly start up again.

"Susan." Jack sighed. "Susan, sit up."

I slowly sat up and looked at Jack. "You're okay?" I asked, barely audible.

"I'm okay. I'm okay."

I looked at Jack with a defeated look. "You.. you're not afraid of me?" I asked.

"Susan, why would I be afraid of you?"

"I... I killed people." I murmured and looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack lean forward and hug me. At first I tensed then I hugged him back, sobbing.

After a while Jack said, "It gets easier, you know."

"It does?" I asked between sobs.

"No, that's what we say to ourselves. It will never get better, but over time we will be able to live our lives again."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

Silence, then. "I've killed people too. On assignments for the Agency. Susan, hey, look at me." I lifted my head and looked up at Jack through tear stained eyes. "It never gets easier but you get better at controlling it."

* * *

I awoke the next morning to just the right amount of sun streaming through the window. I yawned and opened my eyes and almost gave myself a heart attack. Jack's face was right next to mine. My eyes widened and I blushed, trying not to move and to savor the moment. He looked so peaceful and calm with that small cute smile on his face.

Jacks arms were around me, holding me tight. And, of course this was the moment that I had to go to the bathroom. I wondered when the characters on the t.v. shows went to the bathroom, because they only did so if it was essential to the plot. I sighed and thought about something else.

Jack's nose scrunched up and his eyes blinked open. "Hey." He mumbled, half asleep.

I smiled. "Hi." I blushed. We didn't say anything for a bit then I burst out, "I have to go to the bathroom!" I streaked out of the bed and into the bathroom.

After I was done, I debated coming out or not. I hadn't seen Jack in over two weeks and I slept with him! Guaranteed, nothing happened, but it was still awkward. I sighed and opened the door, went over back to my bed and lied down next to Jack. I rolled over onto my side, put my right fist underneath my chin and stared at Jack. "Hey. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. As long as you're up." Jack said, still smiling. Jack shifted and copied my image. "So, I say we both skip work and I take you out on a romantic day, ending with a picnic at a park."

I smirked. "You came up with that when I was in the bathroom, didn't you."

Jack let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah."

I smiled. "Well, it's about time that I get out. Maybe it will help me get my mind off of things." My smile wavered.

"Well first, get dressed " Jack said as he got up from the bed, groaning and his back cracking as he

did so. "I'm getting old." He complained then he continued. It was a good thing he didn't notice my

smile vanish. "Meet me downstairs in five." He left.

I sighed and flopped back down on my bed.

* * *

After getting into my cloths I walked down the stairs to the smell of... "Bacon?" I asked Jack as I sat down at the table.

"Yep." Jack said looking over his shoulder from his position in the kitchen. "Thought you would like them. It's an old Earth classic."

"Classic?" I asked, my eyebrows raised and a smirk on my face. "And how old am I and what century am I from?"

Realizing his mistake, Jack stuttered. "Um."

My smirk widened. "You actually don't know my age, do you?"

"Um." Jack mumbled, his back turn, but I could tell that he was blushing and mentally smacking himself.

"For your information, I'm twenty one, almost twenty two."

"When's your birthday?" Jack asked.

"Next month." I responded.

* * *

After the memories of bacon brought me back to the twenty first century, I refocused my thinking to the fifty first century. Jack and I were walking along the streets of the city, looking at the stores and just casually walking for once. No walking fast, jogging or running.

Just walking down the street.

Holding hands.

I blushed and looked down. "Susan, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

I lifted my head up. "Nothing. It's just... I never really get a chance to do this. It's always running or saving the world, most of the time I do those things at the same time. This is the first time in a very long time where I can... you know... relax." I blushed. "And hold hands and do proper date stuff."

Jack looked at me. "Saving the world?"

"Torchwood. Lots of work saving the Earth from invasions." I said, avoiding the words Time Lords. It wouldn't do to create a paradox now.

"It must have been hard work." Jack remarked. "You know, saving the Earth and all that."

"Yeah, it was... is... um...ugg. I hate tenses." I stomped my right foot down in protest.

Jack laughed. "It's okay. And this is, well, a nice break for me too."

After walking around for a bit, Jack took me out to lunch then we ended up at a park, which was the only green spot in the whole city. It looked absolutely beautiful. Jack had spread out a picnic blanket out on the grass by a small pond in a secluded part of the park. Jack had explained that no one really knew it was their unless they liked wandering off the path.

Jack and I were laying out on the picnic blanket staring at the sky, watching the sun fade. It was like one of those days that finally went right. There was no attacks on the planet. There was no running, no secret plots and no saving the planet or universe.

"So " Jack started. I turned my head to him. "How did you like today?"

"It was... strange. I never really had much free time or time to set aside a day at all." I paused. "I liked it." I said, with surprise.

Jack smiled. "I'm glad."


	12. Undercover

**Undercover**

Things slowly returned to normal, well, normal enough for me. I went back to the Agency. Every night Jack and I would come home, go out for a walk in the humid air and watch the moon rise and stars come out. After we would come back inside, watch a 51 movie. (Jack had a whole list for me to see) and then go upstairs to my room and fall asleep together on my bed, just holding one another till we fall asleep.

Since I am officially a Time Agent, I don't get to see my friends that often, which I think is for the better. Ever since that day we have slowly drifted apart. The only one who I still hang out, and this is outside of the Academy, is Mary.

One day when I was walking with Mary to the Academy coming back from lunch, my communicator beeped. I sighed and held it up to my ear. "Yes, this is Agent Anderson."

"Come to Mr. Jefferson's office right away." Came the communications manager secretary, Miss. Scott.

"I'll be there soon." I responded and put away the device. I then turned to Mary. "I have to go." I said sadly.

"It's okay Susan." Mary said. We parted ways at the main doors. Mary went to go train and I went to Mr. Jefferson's office.

I knocked on Mr. Jefferson's door three times then step back and waited. I wondered for a second why Mr. Jackson, who was head of the special forces department, asked me to his office but before I had time to dwell on it, Mr. Jackson called me into his office.

As soon as I walked into his office I knew something was up but that was probably because of a black sturdy case that was on his desk along with a business suit... for a women. Even though my eyes narrowed, I didn't say anything other than, "You called for me, Mr. Jefferson?" I asked in a polite voice.

Mr. Jefferson who was around Jack's height, probably a head taller stood up from his reading device and faced me. Mr. Jefferson was old. When I say old, I mean old. He had wrinkles all over his face. His cheeks were a bit sunken in and his hair was white. "Yes I did, Miss. Anderson. You can close the door. What I am about to talk to you about is not for prying ears. After you have done so you may have a set." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. I closed the door and sat down in a hard, unconformable mettle chair.

"Do you know why you are here?" Mr. Jefferson asked me once I had seated.

"No sir." I responded.

"I invited you to come down to my office because you are the only person that we have to do this assignment." My eyes widened. I heard Jack talk about his assignments. It started getting hot and I started sweating. The assignments Jack normally got was to kill people. I wasn't ready for this.

Mr. Jackson noticed my distress. "Don't worry. It's not killing." My eyes narrowed. I hated how easily he was able to read me. I have to get better. Mr. Jackson walked around the table and took the clothing and put it on the other chair next to me. He then opened up the case.

I stood up, trying to get a better view of the contents. Inside the case where very interesting objects.

One looked like an old Earth version of a cell phone, a small version of a ipad, a gun with amo, a belt and a watch. "These you will take with you on your assignment. You will keep this on you at all times.." Mr. Jefferson said picking up a skin colored small circular device.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Its your communicator. You put it in your ear and keep it there until the assignment is over." I took the small communicator from him and put it in my ear. "Your objective is to Spy on one of the most powerful man on Earth, Mr. Wang. He is a businessman but that is only his front. His night life is... well, lets call it explosive."

I nodded my head. "So you want me to go undercover into his life and... what... spy on him? Gather information? Track every single movement?" I asked sarcastically.

Mr. Jackson gave a haunting smile. "Yes. We want confirmation that he has dealings with... certain groups. You leave in an hour. Rogue One will transport you to his house where you will employ as a child sitter for Emily and Samantha Wang." Mr. Jackson gave me a file off his desk. I immediately skimmed through it.

"That has all the information you need and you're working papers and a back story that you will have to memorize. Get changed and meet Rogue One in the hanger in an hour. Tell no one of the assignment."

My eyes widened. "Can I at least say goodbye to Jack?" I asked. I winced as I realized I was supposed to say Captain.

Mr. Jackson's mouth line twitched up for a second then he shook his head. "No. You leave in one hour. Get to it."

* * *

I breathed in as I stood in my business uniform, a long skirt with a white top tucked into the skirt and black shoes. I thought about my cover story. Apparently I was Melinda Denvon, age twenty six. Grew up in South London and came to New Castilia for work as Governess. Like Clara. I thought. I shook the thought out of my head.

I knocked twice on the door to Mr. Wang's mansion. From outside I heard the sound of my knock Eco throughout the house. I waited for one more minute. I was about to knock again when the door opened and a man well dressed, with black hair and skin stepped out. "Mr. Wang." I greeted. I recognized him from my folder. "I'm Melinda Denvon. You hired me to be a Governess to your children."

"Ah, yes. Miss. Denvon. I was wondering when you would show up. I am just about to head out to dinner. The head maid will show you where you will be staying. After that she will introduce you to my children."

Mr. Wang stopped for a moment, clearly testing me with the ability to remember names.

"Emily and Samantha." I responded. "Emily is ten and Samantha is nineteen."

Mr. Wang smiled. "Very good. Tomorrow we will discus your hours and pay. Good night, Madam." Mr. Wang said. He tipped his black top hat to me and walked down the front porch. I stared after him in slight shock. What kind of man would go to dinner and leave his kids at home?

I sighed and picked up my suitcase and walked inside the mansion, ready to start my new work.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on Reviews:

ellethwen of lothlorien: Oh, the trip was fantastic! When ever I saw something that had to do with Doctor Who, like Big Ben, The London Eye or the Globe, I immediately thought of Doctor Who, not: oh that's pretty... I was basically fan-girling through the entire trip.

troublewolf: Thanks, and I try to catch everything before I post it.

MinecraftLover00: Yes, this story defiantly needs some Fluff in it once and a while.


	13. Captured

**Captured**

The first month had gone by without any trouble. I was being paid around one hundred dollars a week. I knew even though I was getting this money, I wouldn't be able to keep it. All the money I receive goes in a bank account and the Agency will access it later.

Samantha and Emily are good kids, surprisingly considering who there father is. Every day I drive them to school in my hover car, which I wished to take back to the 21st century with me but I knew The Doctor wouldn't let me so I enjoyed it when I could. I wish Sam and Em weren't in their teenage years, or almost in them. Too much drama. I hated drama and me being responsible for them meant they thought I was there to help them take out their hatred on other people. I had to keep track of which friend hated which friend, who broke up with who, who got back together with who and who hated another's guts.

I sighed. I hated drama but right now things were in the calm and I was glad for it. Right now the kids were watching an old Earth classic, which I was making them watch, called Captain America. Hearing them complain about the quality and special effects was hilarious and when they asked why I was laughing, I just shook my head and told them to watch the movie.

As the end credits where scrolling down the T.V. Set, I turned down the volume and asked them what they thought of the old Marvel classics. Surprisingly both Sam and Em had smiles on their faces and told me they loved it and couldn't wait to watch the next one.

"Now, the next movie isn't Captain America 2. That didn't come out for a while after. The next hero that they look at is Iron Man."

"Who?" Samantha asked, wrinkling her face at the name.

I laughed. "Iron Man, AKA, Tony Stark."

"Wow, I though only lame people watched old Earth classics but turns out, they aren't that bad."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Em." I said sarcastically.

Before anyone could say anything else, I heard the front door burst open. My eyes widened and without any other thought grabbed Emily and Samantha by the hands and hid by a corner of the wall that made a perfect hiding spot for the time being.

"What's happening?" Samantha cried.

I whipped around and said, "Shh. Do you want to get us killed?"

Both of their eyes widened. "Why are people here?" Emily asked softly.

I sighed. "Because you're Father's into something big and it attracted attention. Now, is there another way out of the house that can go undetectable?" I whispered fast. I heard yelling and commands given.

Samantha seemed shell shocked so I looked at Em. "We have one but it's in the sewers in the basement."

I spotted the basement which was across the room. At least they hadn't reached this part yet. By now they were probably reaching the servants quarters. I winced as I heard gun shots. "All right. On my signal, go."

"What about you?" Samantha asked. "Where do we meet? What do we do after we get out?"

I sighed and looked at them. "Remember when we would go to the park forest and make hideouts?" They nodded. "Go there. I'll be there as soon as I can." They nodded. I looked around as the men that broke in sounded closer. "Go!" I whispered yelled.

Samantha and Emily both sprinted to the basement door and I sprinted after them to make sure they got their safely. Samantha went first then Emily. Right before Emily went down the door burst open and men with guns, dressed in black came running in. Emily whipped around, panic shown clearly in her eyes.

"Go!" I yelled, pushing her to the first step of the stairs leading down into the basement. "Run!" Then I slammed the door and turned around, putting my back up against it, ignoring the cries of Emily and Samantha behind it.

A man stepped forward and flipped up his visor showing a grinning face. "So, you are the Nanny." He said, smirking.

"Sam, Em, Run!" I yelled, still sensing them behind the door, listening in. I heard pounding feet getting softer as they took my advice and ran.

"Aw, nicknames. So sweet." The man said. "But that's not why you were here, was it? You weren't supposed to make friends, just report on Mr. Wang."

I kept my face impassive but inside I was panicking. How could they know about my mission. Was it possible that the Academy had a mole? "You will never get the children." I growled.

The man gave the scariest smile possible. "We didn't come for them. We came for you." I heard a shot fire and felt a slight prick at my neck. I stared at the person who fired the dart at me and put my hand up to my neck.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden. My eyes widened as I realized what this was. It was a knock out dart. I slowly fell to the floor, trying to keep conscious. The man winked at me then barked an order, "Take her and light the place up!"

I felt strong hands lift me up and fling me over someones shoulder. I smelt smoke and wondered if Samantha and Emily made it out. Outside the night was cool and breezy. My eyes started to close and I had just enough time to curse The Doctor for being late before I drifted into darkness.

* * *

I awoke in a small room with no windows and a small metal door that was probably locked. I was strapped to a chair with all sorts of wires hooked up to my body, pumping in unknown liquids. I groaned. this would take some time to recover from.

I heard the sounds of someone unlocking the door from the outside and I began to panic. How much did they find out about me? Do they know I'm not human? Doctor, please, please come and get me.

The door opened and three men walked in, One of the men that captured me back at the house was there, he was most likely the other two's leader. "So, you're up." The man remarked.

I glared at him. "If you hadn't drugged me I would have not been asleep in the beginning."

"Let's get to the chase, shall we? Who do you work for?"

I let my face show confusion. "What do you mean, work for?"

"We have intelligence that says you work for The Time Agency, now why have they been involved in the life of one of our clients?"

I looked puzzled. "What do you mean? I, mean, I know of the Time Agency, everyone does, but I don't work for them." I bluntly lied. "Why would they be interested in Mr. Wang?"

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us." The man said. He started pacing. "Look, I know you are lying. I know you live with Captain Jack Harkness who works for the Time Agency. I know you had a falling out with two of your friends, Joan and Evenglia but you are still friends with Mary. I know that you are from the 21st century and can't get back because they took your vortex manipulator. If you help us, I have this." The man pulled out a vortex manipulator, but it wasn't mine.

"This will be yours and you can go back to your time, we get what we want and everyone is happy." The man smirked as I sat in silence. It sounded like a good deal…. Susan, what are you thinking!? Would you really betray Jack like that?

I swallowed. "Can I think about it?" I asked.

"You have one hour." The three men turned around and walked back out of the room and closed and locked the door.

* * *

"You're time's up!" Came the voice outside the door. I heard the rattle of keeps then the heavy door scraping on the floor. I started to panic. I didn't want to betray Jack, I really didn't. But I was afraid of how the man would react if I said no.

As the door opened, I heard what sounded like Machine fire. When he closed the door, the sound disappeared and I was startled when he locked the door from the inside. What was going on?

"So, I guess the Agency is here to bail you out." The man said, anger clearly shown on his face. "But It will be too late for them and you. They will never get passed my guards and this room is Time proof and I am the only one with the key. So, here's what will happen, your _precious_ Jack got a tip where you were but was too late, you were already dead when they found you and I was no where in sight."

The man smirked as he came closer and lifted up a gun. My eyes were wide and I struggled against the wrists of the chair holding me down and the man came closer and closer.


	14. Bad Rescue

**Bad Rescue**

_Previously…  
_

"_You're time's up!" Came the voice outside the door. I heard the rattle of keeps then the heavy door scraping on the floor. I started to panic. I didn't want to betray Jack, I really didn't. But I was afraid of how the man would react if I said no._

_As the door opened, I heard what sounded like Machine fire. When he closed the door, the sound disappeared and I was startled when he locked the door from the inside. What was going on?_

"_So, I guess the Agency is here to bail you out." The man said, anger clearly shown on his face. "But It will be too late for them and you. They will never get passed my guards and this room is Time proof and I am the only one with the key. So, here's what will happen, your precious Jack got a tip where you were but was too late, you were already dead when they found you and I was no where in sight." _

_The man smirked as he came closer and lifted up a gun. My eyes were wide and I struggled against the wrists of the chair holding me down and the man came closer and closer._

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jack's voice said. The tone that he was using was the darkest that I had ever heard it.

My eyes widened and I said, "Jack? Jack, where are you?" I was focused on the man who was coming closer and closer with a gun. I was struggling even more and the leather that held my wrists down was cutting into my skin, making it bleed.

"I'm using the com. and video system." Jack said. "There are guys outside your door right now trying to get it open. Susan, you've been gone for two months." My eyes widened. I knew I had only stayed as a nanny for a month… I was held for another I realized. Having drugs pumped into your system could definitely make time more loopy.

"You won't get it open." The man who kidnapped me said, smirking. "The controls are isomorphic."

I blinked. "I thought you had keys."

"I do."

My eyes scrunched together in confusion. My head really hurt. The Man took a step forward and put the gun to my head. I froze. Why, oh why am I always in this position?

"Tell the men outside this door to stop whatever they are doing or I will KILL her. Is that understood, _Harkness_?"

"Understood." Jack said darkly. "They are moving away now."

"Jack, It's okay." I said. "I'll be fine."

"Shut up!" The man yelled. I flinched. He pressed a button at the back of the chair and the leather that was covering my wrists and chest came off. "This is how we will do it." The man growled. "Miss. Anderson will stand up and walk out with me to my shuttle. I will leave the planet with her and drop her off at the closest planet after I am free and you never come after me again. Got it?"

Silence.

"GOT IT?" He shouted, moving the gun to my throat and pressing harder into my skin.

"Yes. I understand." Jack said dryly.

"Stand up." The man hissed to me. When I didn't move he grabbed the back of my neck and forced me to move forward. I was a little unsteady on my feet but that was probably from being drugged. We walked down an empty hallway and down another.

After what felt like an eternity we reached the door to the world outside where his shuttle was most likely waiting. "Don't try to escape." He said, growling in my ear. He squeezed my neck a bit tighter and clicked off the safety for the gun and readjusted it against my head.

We walked toward the shuttle and got onto the ramp when the door that we came threw to get out to the loading dock slammed open and Jack stood there, a hard expression on his face. "Susan!" Jack yelled over the wind which was whipping my hair around my face, making it harder to see. That's it. I thought. I am cutting my hair short!

"Jack!" I yelled back in a slightly panicked voice.

"Shut up!" The man said and knocked me on the head with the but of his gun. I cried out and stumbled to clutch the wall, my head spinning and black dots clouded my vision. "Mr. Harkness, I thought we agreed to let me go or I will kill her."

"Well," Jack started. "Since you haven't killed her yet I think that you aren't brave enough to do it."

"Jack?" I asked, debating weather or not to sit down or make a run for it. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jack ignored me. "Really, Mr. Vincent." The man who captured me tensed and froze. "Ah, so that is your name." Jack smirked. "And you lived on South Carmon Street in South Verona. The year, if I remember correctly was, 5123."

I could visibly see Mr. Vincent shaking. "So, I hit a sore spot." Jack said, inching closer. "What would happen if someone came to that house the year of, let's see, 5122. The year before you were born and killed your mother? Hm?"

"Leave my mother out of this, Time Agent." Mr. Vincent spat.

"Then leave my girlfriend out of it too." Jack hissed. "It's only fair."

Mr. Vincent smirked. "Nope!" Before I could react he slammed his hand on a red button that started to close the hatch to the shuttle.

"Susan! Run, get off!" Jack yelled, running to the shuttle.

"Don't even think about it." Mr. Vincent yelled, pointing his gun at me as I started to run and fired. I cried out in pain, grabbed my left shoulder and sunk against the wall, gritting my teeth in pain, praying I wouldn't regenerate.

"Susan!" Jack yelled in horror as the shuttle door closed and the engine started to take off. The ride up was bumpy and I had black dots in my vision. Damnit I thought as I had enough energy to roll my eyes and passed out, again.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

ElysiumPhoenix: Thanks, and this will be the last of the cliff's for a while...

I'm a Witch So Deal With It: Well, Susan was first a human that was turned into a Time Lady, so some of her human characteristics seep through sometimes.


	15. Welcome Back

**Welcome Back**

I gasped awake. I was in what looked like a white hospital room. White blankets covered me so I wasn't cold. A window was on my right, and was shaded, just like the flat that I shared with Jack.

I sat up, moving the pillows underneath my head straighter up and leaned back, wondering what happened. The door to my hospital slid open and Jack walked in and froze when he saw me up. "Susan?" Jack asked cautiously, like he was unsure that I was going to remember him.

"Hey Jack." I responded. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Yeah." Jack said, breathing out and coming closer to my side. "Susan, you were gone for four months… I thought… I though something had happened to you. Then I saw you get shot…" Jack trailed off.

I reached out and grabbed Jack's left hand with my left hand. "I'm awake. I'm back." I said. "But-" I stopped.

"But what?" Jack asked.

I took a deep breath and said "What happened?" I saw Jack's face turn from happy to panicked in a blink of the eye. "I mean," I started, trying to calm him down. "After I got shot. All I remember was Mr. Vincent hitting his hand to close the shuttle door… then, nothing. After that I woke up here. Jack, what happened?"

Jack took a deep breath and sat down on my bed and turned around to face me. "Susan, after Mr. Vincent got the shuttle up in the air, two Academy droids shot it down over the ocean, with you inside."

I swallowed. "Okay, Why are you telling me this?"

Jack swallowed. "Because you died."

"What?" I asked panicked. "Do I look any different?"

"No, why?" Jack asked.

My eyes widened. What the hell was going on with me? "If I died," I started slowly, "Shouldn't I be dead?"

"Doctor Leck brought you back." Jack responded. "You've been unconscious for one month." Now I could see the weariness and the lines beneath Jack's eyes starting to show. He really did take my disappearance hard. "Susan, what happened? You were gone for two month. No note and no one would tell me where you had gone."

I looked at Jack with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry but now's not the time to talk about this. There might be… unwanted listeners. When will I be able to get out of the hospital?"

Jack's eyes were wide with what I told him. "I-I'll go ask Doctor Leck." Jack said and left the room.

* * *

After two weeks passed by, I was finally discharged from the boring hospital. I didn't tell Jack that I was out yet because I wanted to surprise him. I got into our flat and found it just as I left it. I saw my communications device and used it to contact Mary via video.

"Susan!" Mary screamed as soon as she answered.

I covered my ears, laughing and said, "Mary, ow!"

"Oh my God Susan, never ever do that to me again!" Mary yelled. "You were missing for two months! Two! And no one would tell me where you where. Then out of the blue Jack tells me you are in the hospital! Susan, you can't keep on doing this to me."

"Calm down Mary!" I said. "I'm fine. Actually, I need your help surprising Jack."

Mary took one look at my smirking face and said, "I'm in."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Jack sighed as he walked to his flat complex where he currently lived. He missed Susan. The last two months were shear torture, always wondering where she was, if she was safe, if she hurt…. And then he started searching for her.

Finally intelligence got in that she was captured by a ruthless crime master called Mr. Vincent. It was then that he put together a small strike force, without the permission of the Agency, and attacked the compound were Susan most likely was. And he found her.

And lost her.

He remembered the sickening feeling of dread as he watched one of the Agency's drones that was patrolling shoot down the shuttle that she was in and land in the water. He remembered running to the extraction team on the shore line and watched, horrified as they pulled two bodies out of the remains of the ship.

Jack closed his eyes then opened them again and the images disappeared, likely to return in his nightmares. He remembered running over to her and holding her, pleading with her not to be dead… saying he loved her.

Then like a miracle, Dr. Leck showed up and took her into a sealed room, did something scientific that he would never be able to understand and then heard the beeping of the machine which meant that she had a heart beat. He didn't care if the monitor sounded off or weird. She was alive.

Jack reached his flat and stopped short, his reminiscing vanished and he was on immediately on alert. His flat door was opened, just a crack and dirt on the white trimming around it. He could see a slight flicker of light coming from inside the room.

Jack pulled out his gun and clicked the safety off. He pushed the door open slowly with his foot. The lights were off with about a dozen candles lined the room. It smelled… sweet... honey and roses. On the table in living room there was two plates and wine glasses set, with dark wine filled half way. One had a little less than the other.

Puzzled Jack went to the light motion sensor and waved his hand in front. Nothing happened. Cautiously Jack took a step forward. "Hello?" He called. Nothing. "I know I never left my flat like this. Who did this?" Nothing.

Jack moved slowly through his flat, checking every room until he came to his bedroom. The door slid open as he stepped over to it. "Hello?" Jack called. Nothing. Then he spotted a lump on his bed. A human sized lump.

Jack cautiously stepped forward a couple steps until he got to the side of his bed. It was a woman with dark colored hair. "Why are you in my bed?" Jack asked rather loudly, well whoever it was deserved it for breaking into his house.

"One more minute." The woman said grumbling, still not turning over to face him.

Jack froze he knew that voice. "Susan?" Jack asked softly.

"Jack." Came the response.

Jack sighed and put his gun back on the safety and put it on his bedside table. "Susan, why aren't you in the hospital and why are you in my bed?"

Susan rolled over and propped her head up by having her elbow dig into the bed and her hand resting on her chin. She blinked a couple times then said, "I got discharged early and wanted to come home to surprise you. I got tired after all the work that Mary and I did and this was the room that I was in at the time so, I fell asleep." She shrugged.

"Susan," Jack sighed. "You shouldn't do that. I almost shot you.

Susan smirked. "The key word is almost. I have a wonderful evening planned out. Dinner by candle light then a movie then, well... bedtime." She smiled devilishly. "Now come on. The dinner has probably gotten cold by now." Susan got out of his bed and walked down to the kitchen living room area. Jack clearly noticed she had on a slim white dress that showed her curves in all the right places.

"Oh Susan, you are going to be the death of me."

* * *

**Susan's POV**

The next day Jack and I walked hand in hand to the Time Agency. I was pissed because we had to get up early for work and couldn't sleep in. Last night was the best sleep that I had in a long time, probably since I got to this time.

I saw Mary at the end of the hall, looking at me then headed into the girls bathroom. I glanced at Jack who seemed not to be paying attention to his surroundings. "Jack, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Jack looked down at me then said suggestively, "I can help."

I blushed and said, "Maybe later." I turned and walked down to the bathroom that I saw Mary enter and entered it myself.

"How was last night?" Mary immediately asked. I blushed but didn't say anything. Mary's eyes widened. "You didn't." Mary gasped when my blush got reder. "You did! How was it?"

"Mary!" I yelped. "That stuff is private! And it was excellent." I said, smiling and went into a cubicle to use the bathroom, I wasn't lying when I said I had to go.

"I'll say." Mary responded. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Yeah." I responded.

* * *

"Susan Jane Anderson, do you swear to protect this Earth, it's inhabitants and all of Time from harm?" Mrs. Jackson asked me.

"I do." I said. Today was the ceremony for me because my assignment with the whole nanny business got me awarded the status of Captain. Apparently dying, even if it was for a little bit, was a big deal for the Agency.

Jack stepped out of the ranking's of all the captains with a big smile on his face and carried a small black box. He put it on the table and clicked it open. There was a small gold pin with a shield and sword. "It's a little medieval," Jack started. "But it get's the point across.

"Susan Jane Anderson, I award you the status, Captain for your valiant effort in the field." Jack brushed some of my hair out of the way of the pin to the back and pinned it in place. Jack took a step back and put two feet together and saluted me.

I smiled and held saluted him back. Finally, I was accepted.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

ElysiumPhoenix: I agree, I love it when Jack's so protective. ;)

I'm a Witch So Deal With It: Don't worry, she will be back to kicking people's ass soon.

MandaPanda96: Thanks!


	16. Foothold Situation

**Foothold Situation**

"Come on Susan, it's time for work!" Jack's voice floated through my dreams. I groaned and rolled over on my side, clutching the blanket with me, balling it up in a bunch by my face. It was so warm and soft. I muttered something about five more minutes.

The next thing I knew was freezing and let out a shriek as Jack grabbed me by my ankles and tried to pull me off the bed. "Jack!" I screamed, both arms flying out to grab hold of the other side of the bed. "What the hell?"

I struggled as Jack kept pulling. Then he started tickling me. By now both Jack and I were laughing hysterically, and both of us collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air. "That- that was-"

"So not fun." I said, sitting up and pushing my hair out of my face, though my face betrayed me by smiling.

"Right." Jack said. "We should get changed and ready for breakfast. Oh, I invited Gary over for dinner later today."

I stopped as I tried to get off the bed. I jerked my head towards Jack. I hated his brother. More like loathed him. "Tonight?" I asked, breathing sharply in, hoping Jack didn't notice.

Unfortunately Jack did. "Susan," Jack said, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I muttered.

Jack looked at me weirdly. "It has to be something."

I shook my head. "It's just… I don't like him. Last time-" I stopped.

"Last time what?" Jack asked, suddenly he was all serious. "Susan, if he has hurt you…."

I looked at Jack with a wavering smile. "I don't want to spoil your relationship with your brother because of me. He needs you, Jack. He needs you to be able to tell right from wrong, from darkness and light. He needs you to do that for him." I stood up. "Let's forget about it for right now and just enjoy today. I'll see you in five for breakfast." I walked out of the room, not looking behind me because I didn't want Jack to see me cry.

* * *

We walked down the bustling street holding hands, Jack holding a cappuccino in his right hand and I held a hot chocolate in my free hand. "I can't believe the weather has gotten this cold already." I said. I had on my normal outfit for my age and had a black wool coat and black leather gloves.

"Well, you left in the middle of summer, and were missing for four months. So, July, August, September, and October. Four months. You missed the first snow fall."

I winced. I wish Jack wouldn't keep on bringing my absence up. He still didn't know what I was doing and I couldn't tell him. Jack still thought I had been held in captivity for those four months. Now after spending a couple weeks back at the Agency, I knew for certain that their was a mole. I didn't know who just yet, but I needed concrete evidence before telling Jack my findings.

"I'm sorry." I said sighing. "Jack, it's the past. It's over. I'm safe." I looked up at Jack as we stopped for a red light and pressed the button that let the traffic light know that there was people that needed to cross.

"Saying sorry isn't going to make up for lost time." Jack said stiffly.

At this point I wanted to slap Jack for being so... so... over protective. I was fine. Yes they did hurt me but-"

"Susan! Susan!" Came a female voice from behind us. I turned and saw Mary running up to me, out of breath. "Oh Susan, thank God! I didn't know who to go to. There were these creatures, and they-" Mary took a deep breath to continue.

I grabbed Mary by the shoulders and gently shook her. "Mary, calm down. You're safe with us. Tell me Mary, what happened?"

Mary took a deep breath and said, "Titan has fallen. Code nine."

Jack and I looked at each other in shock and horror. This couldn't happen. We couldn't let other people besides Time Agents use the Vortex Manipulators. If they ever got their hands on one, the whole of history is at stake. I took a deep breath. "Did you see who took over?" I asked in a hush voice as a group of people walked by.

Mary nodded. "I didn't get a good glimpse, I was too busy running. But it was big red... thing, with what looked to be suckers all over the body. Then after they started... started... started killing, they would transform back into the person they killed."

My eyes widened. "Zygon." I hissed. I had read about them in the Tardis library when I had free time way back when.

"What?" Mary and Jack asked at the same time.

I sighed. "Great big red alien with suckers. If that is true, and they actually managed to compromise the Agency, we have to be very careful of who to trust. Mary, are you sure you are not a Zygon?"

Mary immediately looked hurt. "Of course not! I escaped and ran the minute I realized something was wrong. Why don't you believe me?"

I sighed. "Mary, I had to make sure, you understand that, right? What if I had come running to you? What would you have done?"

Mary winced. "The same."

"There." I stated. "See. I'm just making sure. So," I turned to Jack. "What do we do now, Captain?"

"Well, I don't know, Captain." Jack flirted back. I blinked. That started to sound like the Jack I knew. "We've only been trained on how to protect the Agency, not what we do once the threat has taken over."

"Great." I said, annoyed. "Well, my first priority is weapons then a location where we can meet up and not be noticed or suspected."

"Susan, I have a place but I don't think you are going to like it." Jack started.

My eyes widened, already guessing. "No. Not his house. Anywhere but there."

"Susan, just hear me out. Gary is not a Time Agent. They won't be looking at him." Jack said. "Please, Susan. We need to take Titan back."

I sighed. "Fine. But he doesn't go anywhere near me." I huffed, throwing my finished hot chocolate in a trash bin and crossing my arms in protest, pouting.

As we started up the front steps of Garys house, Jack put his arms around me, his silent way of saying everything would be fine. Jack glanced at me, then at Mary, then pressed the doorbell which immediately opened to reveal Gary.

"Jack?" Gary asked with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you doing here? And who is this girl?" Gary pointed to Mary.

"Um, we're in a bit of a bind and need somewhere to stay. And that's Mary." Jack said.

Gary's eyes narrowed once he spotted me in Jack's embrace. "She's still here?"

Jack tensed then stepped forward. "Look, all we need is somewhere to stay for a couple of days. After that we will get out of your hair."

Gary growled softly and muttered then stepped back, moving his arm back dramatically and said mockingly, "Come in, my lovely guests and make yourself at home." He said while giving me the death stare.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

I'm A Witch So Deal With It: Yep, In a couple chapters or so, she'll be back to A** kicking :)

MinecraftLover00: Spoilers...

MandaPanda96: :D


	17. Codes and Plans

**Codes and Plans**

Mary, Jack and I were sitting around the kitchen table table looking at, what I could tell was, a futuristic laptop. "So," Jack started, typing away on the keyboard. "We need to access the inside security feed of the Agency. From what I can tell, these Zygon creatures created a unique firewall. It's basically impenetrable."

"But you can penetrate it, right?" I asked, leaning in to look at the code on the screen. It seemed oddly familiar.

"Give me an hour." Jack said. "Get some rest. we'll need it."

"I'm going to take a shower." Mary said, standing up. Once she left the room, there was an uneasy silence between Jack, Gary, and me.

"So, how have you been?" Gary asked Jack.

Not even looking away from his keyboard Jack answered, "Fine, fine. And you?"

"Been okay." More silence. "Dammit Jack!" Gary said, slamming his fist down on his counter making Jack turn around and look at him. "You never visit any more. We never hang out, you know, bro time. And then you just show up out of the blue and say you need a place to say? For God's sake, Jack. While searching for her," Gary pointed at me. "You missed our MOTHER'S funeral! Your own Mother, Jack. For Christ's sake!"

I stared at Jack. "Jack?" I whispered. "Is this true? Please tell me it's not true."

"Oh it is." Gary practically yelled. "What would our Father say? Or our sister? Have you ever seen Emma since you joined the Agency? Did you know you missed her wedding? Did you know she had a child on the way and has been married for three years?"

I was frozen in my chair, watching Jack's face slowly grow white.

"No!" Gary yelled. "No you didn't. It's that stupid Agency. I told you that joining would be a bad idea and now look at you. You've missed out on the most important thing, FAMILY!"

I stood up and slowly backed out of the room, tears streaming down my face. So this was Jack's past. Because of me he missed his own Mother's funeral. If I hadn't come here, he wouldn't have missed it.

I made it out of the room and into a guest bedroom where Mary was finishing changing from her shower. "Susan?" Mary asked, seeing my tears. "What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth and promptly burst into tears. Not one of my proudest moments.

Mary came over and guided me to the bed, arms around me. We sat like that for at least five minutes before I was able to control myself and stop myself from crying. "Can I ask what happened?" Mary asked softly.

"Um," I said, my voice scratchy from crying hard and silently. I swallowed. "Gary blames me for Jack's lack of involvement with his family."

"But that's not your fault." Mary protested, moving a strand of hair out of my face.

I smiled weakly. "Yes. It is. When I was missing for four months, Jack was... so focused on finding me that he... he... missed his Mother's funeral." I finished softly.

"That's not your fault." Mary repeated. "It was his choice, not yours."

"But if I hadn't-" I started.

"Girl, that was all his choice. None of this was your fault." Mary said. "Now, why don't you take a shower, It's quiet now, I'm going to see if Jack has finished breaking that code, I'll be back in five. Do you want a hot chocolate?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied and went to the bathroom.

* * *

After a half and hour, I felt it safe to come out of the guest room after finishing my shower and hot chocolate. Jack was typing away on the laptop while Mary was watching the news. "The Government knows something's wrong." Mary stated, not taking her eyes from the t.v. "It's massing the Army."

"I don't trust the Government with something as dangerous as this." I said, coming over to the couch and leaning on the back, watching the news, not looking at Jack. "We are on our own."

"Gary left." Jack said.

"Have you cracked it yet?" I asked Jack, talking about the code and ignoring what he said about Gary.

"Almost." Jack replied.

I sighed and walked over to the kitchen table where Jack was sitting. "Hey, let me try. I know a thing or two about cracking codes." I remembered during my training with The Doctor, he taught me how to crack different types of codes without a sonic, If I was ever lost without one. I cracked one of the hardest simulations.

Jack moved out of the seat and five minutes later, I yelled, "Got it!" Mary and Jack immediately came running over.

"Good job Susan!" Mary said, hugging me.

"How?" Jack asked, a little put down because I was able to get it before he did.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just one of my specialties." I smirked. "Now, let's see. Hacking into the video stream, live. And three, two one... bingo! Live feed." As I said feed, foursquare images of different rooms within the Agency. One had a long hallway of the Zygon's tying up their counter parts so they could maintain a copy.

The next square showed the station where people went to and from the Agency being taken over by the Government. The Square on the top right showed Zygon's distributing weapons to each other and the bottom right showed the main control room of the Agency.

"Shit." I said, staring at the screens. "Jack, tell me you know of a back door."

Jack started to smirk. "Of course. What, did you think I was there for ten years and haven't memorized every square inch of the building yet? So, here's the plan."

* * *

I was walking through the streets of the city, my coat covering the fact I had two guns holstered in my belt. My hands were beginning to sweat in their mittens, adding to my nerves. I didn't like this, not knowing what was going to happen, who might die, who would live. I hated not knowing.

I brought my arms up and crossed them from the cold, thinking up the many ways this operation could go wrong. Right now, Mary was back at Gary's place, on the laptop, giving us instructions through an small listening device stuck in my right ear.

Jack was going through the secret entrance, after a brief argument. I'm sure we will argue about that later. And I was going through the front doors, to create a diversion so Jack could do his work.

I reached the place where we got on a shuttle and went to the Agency but it was surrounded by the army and police. I grimaced as I walked up to a young man, probably in his early to middle twenty's. A rookie.

I showed him my status badge and said, "Captain Anderson, Time Agent. May I speak to someone in charge?"

The young man took my badge with shaky hands, inspecting it like it was a bomb and handed it back to me. "Yes, follow me." I followed the guy past the yellow and red caution tape (The red for alien activity), past the press who were yelling at the Army and police men and women to answer their questions to what the hell was going on.

He lead me over to what looked like a mobile office and opened the door. I nodded my thanks and went in. "Cadet Wilson, who is this woman?" Barked a man bent over, looking at a screen. Oh, so they thought it was important to bring _all_ of the army in. Ugg.

"I can speak for myself, you know." I retorted. "Captain Anderson, Time Agent at your services." I mock bowed.

The man that yelled at the cadet stood up. "Good." He said walking over. "Maybe you can explain what the hell is going on."

* * *

A/N: Some notes on Reviews:

ElysiumPhoenix: Yeah, I didn't like Gary either.

I'm A Witch So Deal With It: Yeah!

MinecraftLover00: I don't want to give away anything plot wise...


	18. Crashed

**Crashed**

I sighed. "Look here... who ever you are. I'm on a tight schedule, and if you want this Earth to be safe, you better listen to me."

The man who was clearly in charge of the operation drew himself to his full height and said, "This is a military operation. I will not have some know-it-all _Time Agent_ come in and muck it all up!"

"Look," I looked at his name tag, "Captain Michael. If my team and I don't do something NOW about this, things will only get worse. Now, I suggest we move this conversation into a private office, away from the rest of your staff."

Captain Michael sighed and ran his hand down his face. "Fine." Michael huffed. "Follow me." I followed Captain Michael into a room in the back.

Mary was muttering in my ear saying we don't have time, over and over again. "Shh!" I hissed and Mary immediately stopped.

"Now, tell me, _Captain_ Anderson, what the hell is going on?"

"Well, _sir_, From what I could gather from my intelligence, alien creatures called Zygon's have infiltrated the Agency and are preparing to do the same to Earth. The funny thing with Zygon's is that they take the form of their captures, so we don't know who is Zygon and who is Human."

Michael sighed and sat down in his chair. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Give me a shuttle, with guns, and a hour. That's it. After that, you can do whatever you want." I said, giving him a deal.

Michael thought about it for a couple seconds then stood up. "Deal."

* * *

"Mary, I'm going in." I said over our little group's com. unit. I piloted the one person shuttle up the sky and into the lower atmospheir slowly as not to alert the Zygon's to my approach, but I knew once I got closer they would spot me. "How is Jack doing?"

"I'm fine, Susan." Jack whispered. "I'm already in the Agency, hiding in the bathroom. They would never think to look there. I really don't like this plan of yours. Why do you always take the dangerous tasks?"

I shrugged then remembered they couldn't see me. "Habbit?"

"I don't know how you survived without me." Jack commented.

Suddenly a loud beeping came from the dashboard which flashed red at me. My eyes widened when I saw how many guns were pointed at me. "They spotted me." I said, panicked.

"Hold on, Susan." Mary said. I could hear the panic in her voice.

The beeping in the shuttle grew louder. "Their charging their weapons! What ever you are going to do, Mary, do it now!"

"I'm going as quickly as I can!" Mary yelled back.

My eyes widened as green laser looking beams fired from the building on the moon. "Shit, Mary do it now!" I yelled and yanked the steering to the right and floored the gas. I looked behind me and saw the beams following me. "Damn, they fired the trackers!"

I speed toward the Agency's loading docks, dodging lasers as I got closer. "Jack, can you make it to shuttle bay nineteen? I'm going in hot."

"I'll try." Jack responded. "Susan, just be careful."

I outright laughed at that. "Me? Careful? When does that happen?"

"Promise?" Jack asked.

I sighed. "Promise Jack. I love you." Then everything went black.

* * *

I groaned and stirred around in the rubble of my crashed shuttle. Black dots clouded my eyes and I blinked fast to get them out. I looked around. I was underneath a pile of rubble. I moved a bit to try to get my arm out from underneath me and heard creaking and the sound of metal moving and immediately stopped.

In the corner of my eye I could see a couple of small fires going. I coughed a couple times, trying to get the smoke out of my lungs. "Susan?" Came a soft panicked yell. "Susan, do you copy?"

I coughed again and looked down to see the small black ear device that Mary was yelling into. "Susan!"

I sighed and picked it up with my free hand. "I copy." I said, my voice ruff.

"Oh, thank God." Mary said, sighing. "What the hell happened?"

"I crashed." I retorted. "And I'm stuck in the remains of the shuttle. Look's like Jack will have to do this one on his own."

"No he won't." Came Jack's voice from the black device. "Susan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack. Oh, did I mention we are on a time limit? I gave Captain Michael an hour. Then if we don't get word back by then, he can do whatever he wants."

"What?" Jack asked. "Why didn't you tell us this before? We only have twenty minutes left!"

I coughed again before answering. "Go! Stop the Zygon's. You know where to find me after."

"Alright." Jack sighed. "Over and out."

As Jack left the chat group the shuttle said in a very annoying woman's voice, "Warning, You have fifteen minutes of air left." I sighed and started to try to shift the mettle slowly so I could try to get out faster. Why was I always getting into these types of situations?

* * *

"Susan?!" Came Jack's voice over the com. "Susan, are you there?"

I coughed and took a precious breath of air in. "I'm here." I said. I had cleared the mettle from the door and had tried to get it pried open, but it wasn't budging. I wished I had my sonic with me. It was getting hard to breath and I already had to shut down one of my lungs and one heart. I winced as the shuttle's hull creaked again. I was sitting by the door, both of my hands still trying to pry it open, but I knew I wasn't strong enough. I had been trying for two long and was running out of air.

"Warning, you have two minutes of air left." Came the annoying voice that right now I wanted to kill.

"What was that?" Jack asked, panicked.

"Noth-" Before I could finish the word it turned into a fit of coughing. "Okay." I said, after my fit. "I may or may not have less than two minutes of air left. I cleared most of the debris out of the way but I couldn't get the door open."

"That's nothing?!" Jack yelled through the com. "I'm coming to you."

"What about the Zygon's?" I asked, coughing.

"They are taken care of." Jack said. "And I have told Captain Michael's to call off his attack."

"Good." I said, sighing. I rested my head back on a piece of metal.

"Susan, just hang on. I'm in the hanger." Jack said. Then I heard knocking on a piece of metal. "Do you hear me?" Jack asked.

I smiled. "I hear you."

"Warning. One minute of air left."

"I want to kill that voice." I laughed weakly, my strength gone.

"Just hold on, Susan." Jack said. I heard the groaning and sliding of mettle. I saw a bit of light slide through the darkened cabin. Then I saw more and more till it was blinding. I closed my eyes to get away from it. "Susan." Came Jack's voice right next to me.

I opened my eyes and saw Jack leaning over me. "Hey." I said as Jack helped me stand up and limp out of the crashed shuttle. Both of us sat down, our backs to the wall as we watched crews dismantle the shuttle and try to save some of the parts. I smirked. "Finally, something I haven't passed out on." I said, jokingly.

"I don't even know how you have survived this long." Jack said, sighing, leaning closer to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me." We leaned into each other and kissed, finally having some time to ourselves, even if it was in public, and ignoring the wolf whistles of the men working, just enjoying being together.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on Reviews:

I'm a Witch so Deal With It: He might... He might not...

Lizeyli: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!


	19. The Doctor's Appointment

**Warnings:** Things might get a little **M** rated near the beginning.

**The Doctor's Appointment**

I woke up in bed, back at our flat, Jack sleeping next to me, his arms around me, holding me. I sighed quietly. I had another nightmare about the crash but this time it was Jack in the shuttle and I was late and he was already dead by the time I got to him.

I lifted my hand to my eyes and wiped the tears from it. It wouldn't do for Jack to see me crying over a silly nightmare. The crash and Agency foothold situation was a week ago and every time I closed my eyes I was back in the shuttle, Jack banging on the outside, trying to get to me. I knew it had to be PTSD, but I couldn't except it. Time Lady's didn't have such a thing, I tried to convince myself.

I sighed and disentangled myself from the blankets and Jack's arms. I had officially moved into Jack's room which was why I had to navigate my way to the bathroom, grabbing my things from various places around the room.

Jack and I didn't really talk that much about the crash, but I remembered everything, including the three words every man and women would love to hear. I sighed as I stepped into the shower. I just wasn't ready. Maybe with the Jack from my time, but never with this one.

This Jack was so… different. I mean, I loved this Jack too, but I first meet the the twenty first century Jack. Oh, this was confusing.

By now I had given up hopes that The Doctor would ever find me. He would be too focused on his newest companion and the mystery of that house. Then he would meet for the second time River Song and completely forget that he had her on board.

I sighed and turned off the water and got change. I walked out of the bathroom to find Jack sitting up in bed. "Hey."

"Hi." I responded, sitting in bed next to him.

"You have that Doctor's appointment later on today with Dr. Leck." Jack said, putting his arm around me.

I sighed. "I know. I just want to stay home today and not have to work." I said, snuggling in closer to Jack. "One of these days we have to call in sick again. Last time that was fun." I said, smirking.

"We do have to work though." Jack said responsibly.

I rolled my eyes. "Jack." I wined. "I thought you liked our nightly exercises."

"Well… yeah… but." Jack stammered, his face becoming a combination of pink and red.

"Gotcha" I said, rolling off the bed. "It's my turn to make breakfast. Shower and get dressed, or after breakfast shower and get dressed. Remember, I like your shirt off while I cook." I smirked by the door. "Give me ten minutes, or five and come help me." I turned around and walked out of the room. Oh The Doctor would hate that I turned domestic.

* * *

\- [M rated section is over] -

* * *

After having a… very interesting breakfast, Jack and I stepped out of the flat, locking it behind us, ready to walk to work. "You have that training to go to tonight." I reminded Jack as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in close to his side as we walked down the street. I waved at the neighbors who reluctantly waved back. People didn't want to be bothered anywhere, in any time. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, Susan. You don't have to worry so much. I'm the one who should be worrying about you." Jack chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "And that means I shouldn't have to worry about you?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. "You do stupid things too."

"Yeah, but not as much as you." Jack responded.

"Hey!" I protested. Then I sighed. "Yeah, your right. I should be more careful. I just can't help it though. When I see a person in trouble, it's as if I feel their pain too and I have to help. Is that such a bad thing?"

"When it means endangering you." Jack said, putting an arm around me and hugging me while we walked up the steps to the transportation docks.

I sighed again. "Jack." I wined. "How can you just sit aside and do nothing? Doesn't it hurt?"

Jack turned and looked at me, his face showing no emotion at all. "Yes."

* * *

Jack and I were holding hands, laughing with a group of Jack's friends who were making sure I got to my Doctor's appointment today, no escape. "Ah," Said Barkly. "I believe this is where we part, Miss. Anderson." I looked above the door were Barkly was standing and saw the sign for Dr. Leck.

I rolled my eyes at Barkly's dramatics. He could be such a drama king sometimes. "Yes, thank you Barkly." I said thick with sarcasm, making everyone laugh. I turned to Jack. "Well, Time doth us part."

"What?" Jack asked, puzzled.

I laughed. "Never mind. It's Shakespeare. I'll teach you more about it when we get back to the flat." I said in a seducing manner. The four men in the group wolf-whistled and the two women giggled. Jack actually blushed. "Well, I'll see you tonight, _Jack._" I said, leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss was sweet and short, but also leaving me out of breath. Both of us were blushing by the time we were done. "See you later." Jack said, smirking.

"See you!" I said, escaping from Jack's friend's into Dr. Leck's office.

"Hello." Dr. Leck said, making me jump and spin around.

"Oh!" I said, putting my hand to my chest. "I thought I was early. I wasn't expecting you to be here yet."

Dr. Leck took a step forward and said cryptically, "I know." Then his body grew more tense as the seconds ticked on. I frowned, wondering what the problem was. "Well, then, would you lay down on this bed?" Dr. Leck pointed to a small cot in the corner of the room.

"Okay." I said, walking over to it and laying down. He was starting differently than normal today. I wondered what sort of tests he planned on doing today. I immediately prepared for the worse when out of the corner of my eye I saw Dr. Leck grab a gigantic needle.

"Blood tests?" I asked. "I told you I can't-" I stopped in surprise when Dr. Leck lunged at me, driving the needle into my arm, through my clothing. I yelped in pain. "What the hell?" I yelled.

All Dr. Leck did was stare at me sadly, pushing the top of the needle down, the yellow liquid flowing into my bloodstream. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had no choice."

"What-?" I asked, stopping as dizziness swept through me, and my legs and arms started to cramp up, making it impossible to move. Black dots swarmed in my vision. "You bastard." I sneered.

The door opened and out of the corner of my eye I saw Evangelina and Mr. Jefferson walk through, all fuzzy. "Your mine now." Evangelina smirked, hands on her hips, staring down at me. "Finally, I got you _bitch _for killing my godfather, the last family I had left on this Earth. As the old Earth saying goes, Payback's a bitch."

And that was the last thing I heard before I descended into darkness.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on Reviews:

MinecraftLover00: :D


	20. 2 Years

A/N: Please don't hate me. *Hides in a locked safe that could withstand a nuclear attack somewhere 50 miles down into the ground in Area 51. Then hides under a desk in the locked safe and swallows the key.*

**2 Years**

I blinked, sitting up in a hospital room, tubes stuck all over me and I heard that horrendous beeping noise. I wondered what happened. Wait, who was I?

I thought for a couple seconds, testing out a couple names. Rose. No that wasn't it. Martha? Nope not it either. Sarah? It sounded familiar, but not close. It had to be something that started with a S. Sarah… Sally… Sandra…. Susan…. Oh, that was it! Susan.

I sighed, my head already hurt from thinking so hard. Hopefully memories would resurface soon. For the moment, I clung on to the only thing I could, my name Susan. I put my hand over my chest and felt both hearts beating… wait, both? I thought Human's only had one heart.

My eyes widened. Maybe I wasn't a Human. Well, that would explain why I knew so much about other species in my head. I rubbed my head. Oh boy did it hurt. Suddenly the door to the room slid open and a women, wearing all black dress that looked like a nun, entered. "You're finally awake!" She said happily, clapping her hands together.

I rolled my eyes at the obvious. "Very good observation." I remarked dryly. "Now could you please tell me what I am doing here and why I have these machines attached to me?"

"You mean you don't remember?" The women asked, looking a bit frightened.

"Nope!" I responded, my mouth popping on the 'p'. "Haven't the foggiest idea."

"I'll go get the pastor." She said, running out of the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

"Pastor?" I asked myself, extremely confused.

* * *

After a short while a grey haired man walked in wearing white robes. "Can you explain what the hell I am doing here and who I am?" I asked, completely fed up with this place I was trapped in.

"Well, Susan, first off, It's wrong to curse." The man started, completely unfazed by my wording. "Secondly, If you were wondering, your name is Susan Jane Anderson. And my name is Pastor Tobis."

"I knew it had something to do with Susan!" I exclaimed, proud of myself for remembering my name.

"Yes, well. We found you lying behind a big rock near a stream. You were unconscious so we took you in. That was last month."

"I was here for a month?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, I'm afraid." The Pastor replied. "Do you remember anything about your life? Names, places?"

I scrunched up my face, thinking hard. I shook my head then I stopped mid swing. "Wait, I remember something."

"Good, good." He said. "Can you tell me what you remember?"

"A sound. A weird sound. Like the wind fading and growing louder over and over again." I closed my eyes. "I see a color. The color blue. And… two men."

"Can you describe the men?" Pastor Tobias asked, his voice soft.

"The first is tall. With brown hair, old, very old eyes and-" I stopped in confusion, "Wait the man changed. Now he looks, younger if that is even possible. His height changed. He's shorter now. Older but with a younger face."

I changed to the second man. "The second man looks more familiar. He's about a head taller than me, dark hair, grey eyes and in some sort of old military uniform in a grey coat. He likes to flirt. He… has a brother. A brother I don't like. Why would I not like the brother?"

"Could they be a pair of lovers?" The Pastor asked carefully.

I shook my head. "The first one feels… more like a father or guardian. The second one though, I'm almost certain that there was some sort of romance. But I feel a pull toward both of them." I opened my eyes. "Sorry, that's all I have for now. It's not much to go on, is it?"

Pastor Tobias looked at me with a sad smile on his face. "It's incredible that you were able to retain that much after just waking up. Most patients don't start to remember until a couple weeks or months. God is clearly watching over you."

"He must be." I mumbled, laying back on my pillows, already exhausted. "But Pastor Tobias, Aren't Humans supposed to have one heart? I have two."

The Pastor froze halfway to the door. "You're not Human." Tobias pulled his cloak around him tightly and strood out of the room as fast as he could, the door sliding closed behind him.

"What?" I whispered, shocked. How could I not be Human? Well, I would find out soon. Hopefully. I turned over on my right side, bringing the covers higher over my shoulder, trying to fall asleep. If I could just remember who I was, I could find out who the two men in my mind were and try to find one of them.

But before I could start to search my mind, I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the door sliding open and Pastor Tobias came in. "I'm sorry to wake you, Miss. Anderson, but I think I have found one of the men from your memory. Does the name Jack Harkness ring any bells?"

I sat straight up at the name. "That name does sound familiar. How did you find him?"

Tobias sighed. "We didn't find him. He found you. Are you up to seeing him?"

I nodded. "Can I have a change of cloths and a shower before I meet him? The way my body reacted when you said his name… I think I liked him."

"Of course. We will meet you in an hour." Pastor Tobias, ringing for a maid to help me.

After I took a shower I got dressed into a blue and white dress that went down past my knees but didn't go all the way to the ground. The maid that was assigned to me, Kathryn, did my hair up in a nice braid, and twisted it before pinning it on my head.

I asked why I was getting dressed up but Kathryn just laughed and told me if she was seeing the man she loved after an accident, she would want to look as beautiful as possible. "But I hate dresses." I protested.

"Nonsense." Kathryn said. "How can any girl hate dresses, no matter what happened to her?"

I sighed and gave up. Before I knew it I was being lead into a room where the man from my mind stood, looking out a rectangular window that stretched all the way up to the ceiling. The room looked like it was an old library. Books lined the walls and an antique fireplace sat on the farthest wall, a fire already growing.

The Pastor nodded at me before he and Kathryn slipped quietly out of the room. I walked closer to the man, trying not to make a sound. I got about an arms length away before I stopped. I stared at the man who seemed not to have noticed me yet.

"Jack?" I asked softly, my voice breaking.

The man spun around, his face shocked. We both stared at eachother before Jack ran at me and grabbed me up in a huge, spinning me around. "Susan!" He exclaimed, smiling.

It was at that point where everything came rushing back to me at once. I stumbled back, My universe, coming over to this one. The Daleks, Martha, Donna, Sarah Jane, The Doctor and Jack. Me becoming a Time Lady. The Doctor regenerating. Then I remembered coming to the 51st century. The Time Agency. Mary, Evenglia, Joan. Space Jumping. Getting captured by Mr. Vincent. Then going to that Doctor's Appointment and Dr. Leck betraying me.

"Jack." I whimpered. "Dr. Leck. He, did something. He did something to me. I'm going to KILL him." I hissed, my hands forming into fists.

"Susan, calm down." Jack said, leading me to a couch and sitting down with me. "What happened?"

"I went in for that doctor's appointment, remember? You and your friends dropped me off. Then Dr. Leck stabs me with a needle and pumps liquid stuff inside me. Then I woke up here."

I looked at Jack's face who looked like I had just killed a puppy. "Susan," Jack said slowly. "That appointment was two years ago."

* * *

A/N: I will be away from August 3rd to the 13th. I won't have internet access unless I bring my laptop to a cafe in the village. (I'm going to the Grand Canyon). So I might have a chance to update and I might not. At least this time I'm aloud to bring my laptop with me.

Some notes on Reviews:

ElysiumPhoenix: Thanks, I like the fluff between Susan and Jack too.


	21. Discovered

**Discovered**

I looked at Jack's face who looked like I had just killed a puppy. "Susan," Jack said slowly. "That appointment was two years ago."

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked. "How is that possible?" I breathed out. "Two years. No, It couldn't have been two years.

"It has been two years, Susan." Jack said softly, putting his hands on my shoulders, to probably comfort the both of us. "The same thing happened to me, though I woke up sooner. It's the Time Agency. They did something to us. The only way I found out was I walked into a room at the Agency and people that I wasn't friends with walked up to me and patted me on the back telling me that what I did was awesome."

"Then I sat at my old table and my friends kicked me out. Finally I hacked into the Time Agency database and found out that both of us were put under a drug." Jack stopped and then went on. "Susan, they took away two years of our lives. We could have been forced to do things we didn't want to do. We could have killed people. Innocent people."

My eyes widened even more, if that was possible. I wasn't 21 anymore. I was 23. I could have killed people. Then I remembered something from the first episodes Jack was in, with Nine and Rose. _The Empty Child _and _The Doctor Dances_.

"_So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?" Rose asked._

"_If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money." Jack said._

"_For what?" Rose asked, trying to find out why he would con people he used to work with._

"_Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back."_

"_They stole your memories?" Rose asked, horrified._

"_Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?"_

I put my hand over my mouth. This was it. This was when Jack quit the Agency. I was going to go back to my time soon, hopefully. The Doctor never mentioned me being with Jack when he went to London during the Blitz. All of the sudden, I didn't want to leave this Jack.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Fight back." Jack said, a determined expression crossing over his face.

Just then the door opened and Pastor Tobias walked in. "Ah, so you do know Miss. Anderson."

"Yes." Jack and I said at the same time, wondering if he had overheard any of our conversation. We looked at each other and smiled.

"You should know, we did a couple tests on her while she was unconscious for a month." The Pastor started.

I stood up fast. "You _what_?" I screamed, outraged "What were some of these _tests_?"

"Just physical exams mostly. Then we drew a ounce of your blood-"

"You WHAT?" I screamed, louder than before, stopping over and slapping the man. "What the hell did you do that for?" I screeched. "Do you know how much trouble you have caused for your self if word ever gets out that you have some of my blood!?"

Jack ran over, seeing that I was spiraling out of control. "Susan. Calm down." Jack tried to calm me by rubbing my arm.

"No!" I yelled, pushing Jack's arm away. I winced as he winced but I couldn't take it back now. "I will not calm down. "They have no idea what they have done! Why are Human's such Idiots!?" I threw my hands up, turned around and stormed over to the couch to stare angrily at it.

"Human's?" Jack asked.

"People." I whispered, wincing at my slip up. I turned back around to face Jack and Tobias.

"We studied her blood," The Pastor continued as if what I had said didn't matter "And what we found was startling."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, looking at Tobias than me. "Susan, do you know what he is talking about?"

I just stared at Jack, a sad expression on my face. Oh well. It was too late now. All I hoped was that it wouldn't create a paradox. Then I realized something. If I told Jack now, he would already know in the future, my past, what I was going to turn into. He knew that I was going to turn into a Time Lady.

"By my guess work, she shouldn't even be here. She shouldn't even be alive." The Pastor stared at me with wonder. "You, my dear, are a walking miracle. How you even survived is a complete mystery."

"You… you don't want to lock me in a room? Observe me and make me a walking tourist attraction? Because if you do I WILL kill you." I hissed at the man.

The Pastor chuckled. "No. We wouldn't do that to you. The Last of your species should be treated with respect."

Jack stared at me. "Susan… what is he talking about."

"I'm sorry, Jack." I said stepping forward. Jack stepped back. "But I couldn't tell anyone. I had to hide."

"What are you?" Jack spat, taking a step back from me.

I looked at the Pastor who nodded then back at Jack. With tears in my eyes I said, "The last of the Time Ladies."

Suddenly a bright light filled the room. Shouts could be heard from out side. People giving orders. The sound of shuttles flying, surrounding us. "This is the Time Agency! Surrender yourselves now or we will force ourselves in!"

I stared at Jack. "What did you do?" I asked.

"What did I do?" Jack shot back at me. "How the hell should I know?! What did you do?"

"Well they probably followed you here!" I yelled back at him. "You were the one to hack in their systems! You probably left a trace."

"While you two argue, I'm going to leave now." The Pastor said, backing out of the room and slamming the door closed.

I sighed. "Look, Jack. The reason I didn't tell you I wasn't Human was because I thought you didn't know when I turned into one!"

"How could you have possibly turned into an alien from a Human?" Jack asked.

"Ugg!" I said, walking over to Jack and taking his shoulders and putting my hands on them."Sorry about this by the way. First, general background." I headbutted Jack, just like The Doctor did with Craig in _The Lodger_.

Both of us stumbled back, clutching our heads. "Argh." Jack said. "That hurt!" Then "Oh." As Jack got hit by my memories.

"Ow." I said, still rubbing my head.

"You're a-" Jack started.

"Yes." I responded, annoyed.

"From a parallel-"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Television show!"

"YES!" I yelled.

"You're friends with The Doctor Who has a TARDIS!" Jack said, excitedly.

"Yes. Shush!" I put a finger to Jack's lips who became silent immediately. "Right. Okay, specific detail." We headbutted again, both crying out from the pain. I made sure not to show Jack any of the episodes, but only what I needed to show him. "OW!" I yelped, rubbing my head. "Never doing that again."

"You came here by River's vortex manipulator!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, which the Agency took away, and I would like to get it back!" The doors burst open to reveal men in the Time Agency uniform who crocked their guns at us, making both Jack and I raise our arms in surrender.

* * *

A/N: This will most likely be my last post until August 13th, unless I somehow find wifi at a shop or something. I think there is wifi in one of the cafe's in the town, though I'm not positive. So I might update sometime this next 10 days and I might not.

Some notes on Reviews:

ElysiumPhoenix: Thanks!

Lizeyli: You guessed it! I've had this planned ever since I began writing Parallel Universe.

Maren the fangirl: I'm updating today (very early for me, around 5 am E.S.T) to get this chapter posted a day early so you guys don't have to wait as long.


	22. Madam Kovarian

**Madam Kovarian**

I awoke feeling groggy in some type of holding cell. Jack was awake in the chair next to me, both of our wrists shackled to the floor. "Finally awake." Jack remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." I snapped, looking away from him.

"Susan, I'm hurt." Jack said, mockingly.

I didn't say anything but stared at a random spot on a wall. I didn't know what to do. I wanted payback for what the Agency did to me, that I knew for sure, but I didn't know how to get out of this situation. And now Jack didn't trust me.

Well, I probably deserved it for hiding my species from him for so long, but that meant that Jack knew that I would turn into a Time Lady from _Utopia_ on. Now the Agency knew who I was, what I was. They had access to me for two years. I didn't know what I did. I could have done nothing but I also could have killed people.

A tear fell from my right eye, but I didn't bother to wipe it off. At that moment, the door slammed open and Evangelina walked in, taller now. Her brown hair was piled on the top of her head and dark red lipstick. The one thing that made me recognize her was the metal eye patch she wore on her left eye.

My eyes widened with resignation. "No." I whispered. "Please, tell me you aren't her, Evangelina." I pleaded.

Evangelina smirked, knowing who I was talking about. Jack looked on, clueless. "I'm sorry, dear. I can't. You were the reason Madam Kovarian was born, you know. Killing my godfather was a big, big mistake. That was the last of my family. I am alone. Now, I have made it my mission to see you suffer."

"By killing me?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"By destroying the lives of everyone you care about and making you watch."

"You wouldn't." I breathed.

"I would." Evangelina shot back. "You have no idea how powerful I have become in the last two years, I personally made sure of that."

"You're the one who took my memories!" Jack exclaimed, tugging on his shackles.. "Give them back!"

"Mmmmm." Evangelina, no Kovarian said, pretending to think. "No."

"Would part of your power be the Silence?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kovarian grew pale. "How could you possibly know that?"

I smirked. "I know things. I also know that you fail." I spat.

"Impossible." Kovarian said, not believing me. "No one can know the future."

"I can." I hissed.

Kovarian snorted. "Well, for the time being, I have you two trapped, with nowhere to run. I'll just turn on the shock shackles and watch you squirm."

"Shock shackles, you can't!" Jack shouted. "You'll kill her!"

"Maybe if she was human." Kovarian answered. "But then again, she is anything but." She pressed a button on the wall and immediately my body tensed up, electric shocks running throughout my body. I groaned in pain. "Enjoy your last days, Time Lord." Kovarian opened the door, walked out laughing then the door slid closed again.

My hands formed into fists, my nails digging into my flesh, trying not to scream out loud. "Susan?" Jack asked. I didn't answer, too busy keeping myself from crying. "Susan? Come on Susan, look my way." Jack said softly.

I slowly turned my head, my face showing I was in complete agony. "Jack I breathed.

"Susan, listen to me, Susan. We will find a way out. We WILL." Jack said. Jack moved his chair closer to mine and I felt his hand on top of mine, his cold hand, on top of my wet and sweating one. "I will not allow you to die."

I gave a halfhearted smile and looked straight, concentrating on not passing out.

* * *

An hour later, I felt the electric shocks die down and stop. I slumped in the seat I was in, Jack instantly checking me over. "Susan, what happened?"

"It… it stopped." I breathed in and out, slowly.

I was drenched in sweat, and I was exhausted. "I'm tired."

"No! Susan, you can't go to sleep in here. This is not a normal cell! If you go to sleep, you might not wake up."

I closed my eyes for a second then opened them. "You're right, this isn't a normal cell. You are here with me. You can make sure I wake back up. I only need a half and hour to restore things to normal, to help heal, I need sleep."

Jack sighed. "Fine, only thirty minutes though. No more, no less."

I nodded, closing my eyes and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Jack screaming bloody murder. My eyes snapped open as I saw Jack getting beat up by a guard and that guard trying to drag him out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?!" I screamed. "Let him go!" I stood up, the shackles pulled on my wrists a bit and strained the chain that was nailed to the floor. I walked forward till I couldn't anymore, the chain holding back. "Stop it!"

The guard stopped and Jack fell to the floor, his face bruised up, a split lip, what looked like a broken knoes and the starting of a black eye. "I have orders. from Madam Kovarian. Bring Jack to her."

My eyes were flickering back and forth between Jack and the guard. Jack groaned and opened his eyes in time to see the guard hit the button on the wall that Kovarian hit and the electric shocks started running through me again. I cried out and dropped to the ground. "You are so dead when I get out!" I hissed at the guard.

"That's never happened in the history of the Time Agency." The guard told me.

"Then I make it my personal mission to be the first one who does." I snapped.

The guard shook his head in disgust and started to drag Jack out of the room.

* * *

About twenty minutes later found me on the floor, curled up in the fetal position. I know, not one of my best moments, but hey, give me a break, I was getting electrocuted continually. I heard the door side open, someone gasp and hit something on the wall.

The pain stopped immediately and I sighed with relief. "Susan?" Came a soft voice. I knew that voice.

I looked up and saw Mary. My hope had completely vanished that the Doctor would come two years ago. I was on my own. "Mary." I said, my voice strained. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Helping you escape of course." I looked to her hand and saw her holding a gun.

"Since when did you feel comfortable using a gun?" I asked, wiping sweat off my forehead and sitting up.

"Last year." Mary said, her voice hard. "Susan, you… you know what they did to you, right?"

"Yeah." I responded. "They took away two years of my life. I have no idea what I did… Mary, do you know?"

Mary looked at me sadly. "You don't want to know." She said softly. "We better get out of here before people realize what's wrong. Where is Jack?" Mary helped me stand up.

"A guard took him who knows where." I responded. "I can stand and walk by my self." I said as Mary tried to put my arm around her neck, trying to help me walk.

Mary winced. "Fine. Here is an extra gun that I found. We should move, now."

I took the gun, checked it over and pulled back on the top, and clicked the safety off. "If you see anyone, if anyone gets in our way, shot to kill." I told mary, my voice empty of emotion. I would get Jack back and we would get out of this alive.

* * *

A/N: I found internet access! Yes! So, I will be updating every day for the last four chapters of this story.

Some notes on reviews:

ElysiumPhoenix: Thanks!

sephchipmunk: Does one chapter for the next four days count?

Maren the fangirl: You're welcome, and Thanks!

Lizeyli: Thanks!


	23. Mary's Song

**Mary's Song**

Mary and I crept through the empty halls of the prison. It was starting to get on my nerves, the less and less people we encountered. It was strange, but I shrugged the feeling off. I would deal with it when the matter arises.

We soon came to a door with the recognizable black box right next to it at hight level. "Let me." Mary said. She took a card out of her back pocket and swiped it in front of the black box. The door slid open to reveal what looked like a large loading room.

People where moving about the room, going on with their work, paying no attention to us. Humans and aliens worked side by side getting large crates into the bottoms of shuttles while guards marched by occasionally.

"Come on." Mary said quietly. "We have to cross the loading docks without being seen." I nodded and both of us readied our guns and ran to the nearest stacks of crates.

Mary and I looked at each other. "Okay, I'll look for the next spot we go." I told her. Mary nodded and I crept to the edge of the box and looked cautiously around the corner. No one had seen us, or at least no one payed any attention. Good.

I looked around and saw nothing to hide behind. Not even one single crate in the way between our hiding spot here and the other side of the docks with the door. Shit.

I turned back and crouched back to Mary to bring her bad news. "There is nothing between here and the door. Nada. Not even one little crate or equipment." I whispered, shouted over the loud noise of the dock.

"Then we will just have to make a break for it." Mary said, her face showed determination.

I sighed. "I know. I just want to get out of here alive with Jack." I told her. "You could come with us, you know. Travel the universe, saving civilizations. Sightseeing." I gave a hollow laugh. "It's fun but exhausting. Lots and lots of running."

"Really?" Mary asked me, excitement shown in her eyes. "You wouldn't leave me here?" She asked.

"Of course not!" I replied. "I would never." I saw Mary wince slightly but hid it quite well. My eyes widened a bit. "Please tell me I didn't." I begged her. I would never have left my friends.

"I can't." Mary said, her eyes downcast. She looked back up at me. "But now you are back to your self again. I know you would never leave me."

"And I won't ever leave you again." I said, my voice determined. "You are coming with Jack and I. I'll give you a place of your own back in my time."

"I would like that." Mary said. "In this time, I am a criminal for breaking you out." Mary gave a slight smile. "It was worth it though."

"Alright." I said. "It's a deal, but first we need to get out of here. Our only choice is to sprint to the door and hope no one sees us and alerts the guards."

Mary nodded. "On my count."

I shook my head. "We count together." I told her.

"Okay." Mary swallowed. "One."

"Two. Three!" We said at the same time. At three we stood up, put our guns in the air and sprinted toward the door.

Suddenly during our sprint, I heard angry shouts. I looked around and saw that we where spotted. Well, of course we were. We decided to sprint out in the open. I glanced at Mary and saw she was only concentrating on getting to the door. She didn't realize what was going on. "Mary, they spotted us, run faster!" I yelled to her.

Mary glanced at me and yelled back, "I know!"

Then they started shooting. I redirected my gun from in front of me to the side and started shooting back. It didn't make much of a difference, though I did hit at least one guy. I heard Mary cry out in pain and saw out of the corner of my eye, her stumble, her right hand over her stomach.

"Mary!" I shouted. No! I couldn't let this happen! I ran over to her, still shootin back and with my free arm, put that arm under hers to support her. "Come on, Mary." I said. "We're almost there." I started walking faster, trying to reach the door which was only a couple feet away now.

"Susan." Mary gasped. "Just leave me. I'm slowing you down."

"No!" I growled. "I will not leave you behind. Not again." I winced as a bullet lodged itself in my shoulder but I didn't want to alarm Mary by crying out . "We ARE getting out of here."

We finally reached the door after what seemed like hours. "Mary, I need your card." I told her softly.

Mary winced as she dug her free hand into her pocket and brought out the card and swiped it against the black box. The door immediately opened and I supported Mary as we rushed through and closed the door again. The sounds of bullets hitting the other side of the door warned me that we needed to move.

"Mary, come on, we have to move." I said, trying to encourage her, but from Mary's expression I knew we wouldn't be going anywhere right now.

"I... I can't." Mary gasped and her knees buckled. I caught her before she fell to the floor and leaned her back up against the wall.

"Oh God, Mary." I whispered, seeing her out of breath and her face white as a sheet. "Come on Mary. You're going to make it." I said, trying to convince myself more than her. I tore a bit of fabric off my dress and placed it on Mary's wound and pressed. Put pressure on wounds. That's the one thing everyone remembers. No one remembers what to do next.

"Susan." Mary said quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying my best not to cry.

"You're still going to take me adventuring, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, yes. I promise." I told her. "You get to pick the first place we go, alright? Random star, Alien planet, forward in time, back in time. You get to chose." I told her.

"I'd like that." Mary said. "But first you need to get out. Find Jack. Destroy the agency for what they did."

"I promise." I whispered. Mary closed her eyes, sighing. "No." I said. "No, no, no. Please no." Mary stopped breathing. A single tear fell from my eye. I took a deep shuddering breath and grabbed Mary's gun and stood up.

I would kill anyone who got in my way searching for Jack. I would avenge Mary and stop the Time Agency. I made my face void of emotion as I set off down the corridor with a mission, my hut arm close in toward my body but a gun still tightly in it's hand.

In my left hand held Mary's gun, which I would make sure would kill as many of Time Agents as possible. No one could stop me. I was the Last of the Time Ladies and furious. I was the female version of the oncoming storm and they would pay.


	24. The Fury of a Time Lady

**The Fury of a Time Lady**

I jogged down the halls, shooting anyone who crossed me. I didn't care at that point if it was a man or woman, just that they worked for Kovarian. I wanted to kill her and I didn't care if that affected the time line of Amelia Pond and River Song. I wanted to get back at her for setting up this whole operation that killed Mary.

I would swipe Mary's card to each room and if Jack wasn't there, shoot anyone in the room. But I made sure that most of them would survive but would be crippled for life. In my opinion that was better than killing them.

I reached a corridor with a white door at the end. By now the alarms were blaring, already alerting Kovarian that I had escaped. I dropped my gun that was out of ammo and swiped the card up against the black box and entered the room.

In the middle of the room, Jack was tied to a chair, looking beat up with Kovarian standing over him, smirking. "Let Jack go Kovarian!" I said surprisingly calm. I brought my gun up to her and yelled, "NOW!"

"Susan, what the hell are you doing?" Jack exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Kovarian yelled, smacking Jack. Then to me Kobarian said "What makes you think you could kill me?" Kovarian laughed. "Stupid girl. If you don't mind me asking, how did you escape?"

She knew. Some how she knew and was toying with me. "Mary, remember our friend Mary? We all used to be friends."

"Ah, the traitor. And where is she now?" Kovarian asked, stepping around Jack, walking towards me.

"Dead." I said flatly. "You killed her."

"Really? I don't remember doing such a thing. You must be mistaken."

I gritted my teeth. "One of your soldiers shot her in the stomach. By being their leader that automatically makes it your fault."

"I don't think so." Kovarian smirked. "I never even pulled the trigger."

By now Kovarian was arm length away from me. "It's still your fault." I argued. "Let Jack go and I will co-operate with you."

"Susan!" Jack yelled in shock.

Kovarian laughed. "Do you think you are fooling anyone? You won't co-operate. You're lying."

"You're right." I said, smiling. "I am lying." And I shot her in the left shoulder and both legs.

Kovarian fell to the ground shouting, "You little bitch!"

"Try and recover from that, deary." I hissed. I ran to Jack and untied him, checking him over. Nothing was serious, just a couple cuts and bruises that would heal over time. "You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." Jack responded, standing up and stretching. Then Jack noticed my shoulder. "You're shot!"

"I'm fine." I told Jack. "We need to get out of here. Steal a ship. We need to make sure it can travel in time as well."

Jack's eyes widened. "Could this have to do with the television show that I saw in your mind?"

I winced. "Yeah. I'll tell you about it when we get to safety." I stalked over to Kovarian. "Where do you keep the Time Traveling ships. I know you have some." I bluffed. I raised my gun to her. "Tell me or I will shoot you again."

"One corridor over. Fourth door on the left." Kovarian hissed.

"And where would be my vortex manipulator?" Kovarian was silent. "TELL ME!" I shouted.

"Second corridor over. Sixth door on the right."

"Thanks!" I said, smiling and walked around her and over to the door. "Coming Jack?"

"Yeah." Jack said after a few seconds. "I've just never seen you do something like that."

"Hm, I'm testing it out. I like pissed off Susan. Though I need a good name." I said as Jack and I walked down the halls, pretending we weren't paying attention but when someone would try to kill us, one of us would kill them instead. "See, I traveled with The Doctor. His nickname is the Oncoming Storm. I need a cool nickname. Help me think of one?" I asked Jack.

"Wait, THE Oncoming Storm?" Jack "I've heard of him before, didn't he have something to do with The Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks?"

"Yeah it did." I told Jack. "I'll tell you later." I didn't even stop my walk as my free hand turned and shot a man coming out of a room. "First I need a cool nickname to be feared by. Hmm. Flaming Rocket. No, that's terrible. Um, Cold Blood... Nah. Dreaded Lady, Eh, lacking the punch. What do you think?"

"Eh, I think just Susan is fine." Jack said.

I shot another guard. "Just Susan?" I eyed Jack and killed two more. We reached a door. "This should be where my vortex manipulator is." I opened the door with Mary's card and entered a room with rows and rows, stacks, upon stacks, of vortex manipulators.

"Shit." Jack said. "We have to find one in a million. Like finding a needle in a haystack, as the old Earth saying went."

"No." I said, walking over to a small plaque under one vortex manipulator. "These mark the date. If we know what date I arrived, we should be able to find it faster."

"Good Idea." Jack said and gave me the date that I was looking for. "We meet back here in five minutes. Shout if you find it and if you get into trouble."

"Okay. See you in a bit." I told him. Jack started to turn away when I said, "Wait." And grabbed Jack's hand, pulled him close to me and gave him a nice, long, wet kiss. "Now you can go." I said after we broke apart.

"Good Luck." Jack said.

"Luck.

I looked around the room at the dates and wandered away from Jack, searching for the correct date. I got closer and closer to my date and stopped around the correct spot. There it was. River's vortex manipulator. It was here the whole time.

I smiled and strapped it to my wrist and yelled, "Jack, I found it!"

"Good!" Jack yelled from somewhere in the stacks. "Meet back where we started."

"Okay!" I yelled back and started walking back to the entrance where I meet up with Jack.

"You got it?" Jack asked, making sure.

I rolled my eyes. He was being so overprotective. "Yes I do. Now to the time ship."

* * *

A/N: Some notes on Reviews:

ElysiumPhoenix: Thanks, Yeah, I needed something to set her off though. Poor Mary.

kyro232: That would be so funny!

Maren the fangirl: Well, you found out.

Lizeyli: Thanks! :D


	25. Con Man

**Con Man**

We ran out of the room that stored the Vortex Manipulators and down the hallway to corridor one and down to the door on the left that Kovarian told us to. I know I shouldn't trust her, but she lead me to River's vortex manipulator so I think we have a chance that it is correct.

Jack and I stopped at the door to what Kovarian said was the shipyard. I swallowed and nodded to Jack. My arm had just begun to hurt, the numbness having worn off. "Ready?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah." I said and raised my gun. "I love you."

"Love you too." Jack said.

We both nodded and I waved Mary's card over the black box one last time and the door slid open revealing a shipyard, but also a dozen or so men between where we were and the ships that we wanted to get to escape.

"There they are!" A man yelled and pointed at us. I didn't let them get any farther than that. I ran up to the closest person and shot them, killing three more after. Eight more to go.

Jack ran up beside me, killing five, and both of us ducked for cover behind a ship. We heard the two men that were left alive cursing and calling for backup. I looked up at the ship we were hiding behind and immediately recognized it from _The Empty Child_.

This was it. This was Jack's ship. Jack noticed I was distracted. "Susan?"

"Yeah, oh, sorry. This is the ship. I mean your ship."

"You sound pretty sure." Jack remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "When am I not sure about stuff in the future? Well, only your future to an extent. Come on, lets grab us a space ship." Not letting Jack comment. I readied Mary's gun. I noticed I was low on ammunition. A couple more rounds and I would be out.

"I'll cover for you." I told Jack, I didn't wait for his response and went and started firing at the remaining guards. They cursed and started firing back. Jack took this distraction to sneak onto the ship. I heard a few gunshots from inside, hoping Jack was okay and I followed him in and closed the hatch, the two guards running to the ship, but the door closed before they could get on.

I sagged in relief but we weren't out of this yet. I followed a small hallway to the front of the ship where two dead guards were on the floor and Jack was sitting in the Captain's seat. I sat in the co-pilot's. "Hey." I remarked as I sat down. "Ready to get out of here?"

"You bet." Jack replied.

"Do you know how this works?" I asked him.

"Nope!" Jack exclaimed. "But it's worth a shot." I watched as Jack pressed a couple buttons and we disappeared from the shipyard and appeared in space.

We were silent for a couple minutes until Jack started laughing so much he snorted like a pig a couple times and that got me laughing as well. Then what I did came crashing down on me. I killed people. Mary dying. Me shooting Kovarian. I couldn't stop laughing so I started sobbing and laughing at the same time.

Jack got up out of his seat and picked me up to the beds shortly behind us. There were two bunk beds on the right and two on the left. Jack sat me down on the bottom left. "Come on, lets take a look at that shoulder."

"Medical supplies are in the bottom bin." Came a female voice.

Despite all his training, Jack jumped. "Who is there?"

"I am the computer. May I request your name and position?"

"Um, Captain and Jack Harkness."

"My previous owner is dead. Is that a correct assumption?"

"Yes." Jack said, getting the medical supplies out of the bottom of the bins. He prepared what was probably an anesthetic. "Okay, Susan. You're going to feel a tight pinch."

"I know what a shot feels like." I snapped then I winced. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Jack told me, putting the needle into my left arm near where the bullet was lodged. Then Jack grabbed what looked like tweezers. "I'm going to have to pull the bullet out."

I grimaced. "I figured as much."

"On the count of-" Jack started.

"Oh just pull it out already!" I yelled and Jack plunged the tweezers into my shoulder. I yelped in pain and grabbed the side of the bed, my knuckles turned white. "Shit that hurts!"

"Of course it hurts, it's supposed to." Jack retorted. He finally managed to pull the bullet out and put it on a small metal plate. It was the best thing Jack could find the time. "You're going to need stitches."

My eyes widened. "Oh no. That's where I draw the line." I said.

"Sorry about this." Jack said.

"Sorry about wh-" Out of no where Jack gave me a hard punch to the head and unfortunately I everything went dark.

* * *

When I woke up my head and shoulder where pounding. More my shoulder than my head. I sat up, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I saw Jack sitting in the pilots seat, flying us through space. I stood up and immediately felt dizzy but then steadied myself.

I slowly walked to Jack and sat down in the co-pilot's seat. Neither of us spoke for what seemed like an hour. Then I said, "Thanks for stitching that up."

"I thought you didn't want me to stitch it up."

I winced. "Sorry. I had one hell of a day yesterday."

Silence. Then, "Where do you want to go from here?" Jack asked.

I swallowed. I hated being the bad guy. "I think I have to leave." I said softly.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed. "Why?"

"Jack." I whispered. He stopped complaining. "When... when I first met you, I wasn't with you. When you first meet The Doctor, I'm not with you. This is where I leave you and go back to the past."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "Is this one big break up speech?"

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "No! Of course not! It's just... to preserve the time lines. I can't be with you when you meet The Doctor and Rose for the first time. That doesn't mean that I can't be with you though. Ugg, time travel timey wimeyness is so hard to explain!"

"Okay then." Jack said, calming me down by holding my hands. "Start from the beginning."

I took a deep breath and began. "Well, after this I suppose you get into being a con man."

"Con man?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you're way of getting back at the agency. You try to con them. Then you hurtle a alien ambulance at a weird spacecraft traveling through the vortex, The Doctor and his companion, Rose's, ship. You aim the ambulance to land during the first Earth's World War 2, 1940 something. You con them and they ask you to come with them at the end of the adventure. I can't tell you what it is about. I could change stuff. Then you travel with them until you get stuck on Earth for a while, then you find The Doctor again and meet me." I stopped.

"What?" Jack asked. I thought he was taking this rather well.

"That will be the first time I have meet you." I paused. "I'll still be Human. I won't know any of the things that have happened during my stay in the 51st century. I'll be still new."

"How do you change into a Time Lady?" Jack asked.

I smiled sadly at Jack. "Spoilers. I whispered. I took a deep breath then said, "So you understand what you have to do to keep the timelines in check?" I asked. "I gave you a brief overview of what I know about your future. Too much could cause a huge problem."

"Yes, I understand." Jack said.

We were both silent for a while. "Jack, you know I won't forget you. When I get back home, I'll come straight to you."

"Promise?" Jack asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Yes. I promise." I said. "Do you know how to work this thing?" I asked Jack. "I didn't have time at home or at the Agency to learn how to do it."

"Yeah," Jack said. "Show me your arm." I gave him my left arm, wincing when I moved harder than I thought I was going to.

Jack flipped open the flap to my vortex manipulator. "What date?"

"Um, Just after Christmas 2013."

"Okay." Jack pressed some buttons then took his hand off. "That should do it." He said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Cardiff, Wales." I replied.

Jack pushed another set of buttons then looked at me. "Do you know the base code?"

"No." I said. "I only know two numbers that keep on rotating. It's 4 and 9."

"Ah, got it." Jack sat back. "You're good to go."

I didn't say anything but stood up. Jack stood up as well. "Well, thank you for letting me stay at your place."

"No problem Susan." Jack said.

For a moment, both of us were frozen to the spot, neither one of us wanting to go, both of us staring at each other. I suddenly reached forward and developed Jack in a hug, kissing him. That went on for about two minutes then we broke apart, my face blushing and wet with tears.

"I'll see you again." I said, stepping back. "I swear. Cross my hearts." I brought my arm up, ready to press the go button. "Love you Jack. Remember that."

And I vanished.

* * *

**To be continued in... Parallel Passion !**

**A/N: Thank **you to those who have read, favorited or followed this story! It really means a lot because this story is an original idea, added into the Doctor Who universe, not the same old, where we follow an OC through each season. It always blows my mind how many people take their time to read this story. Thank you so much, again!****

****The squeal should be up sometime in late September or early October. It will be that late because I am starting College on August 25th and I don't know how much homework and studying I will have to do, but I suspect a lot. I will try to get some of it done before I start though. ****

****See my profile page for my link to my Tumbler account which will have spoilers for Parallel Passion and updates about the story.******** Once we get closer to the starting date, the date will show up on my profile page.****

Some notes on Reviews:

ThatBigBlueBox: Oh yeah, The Doctor's reaction will be... something.

Lizeyli: Yeah, I planned for this story to tie into the DW plot. Hope you guys liked it! :D


End file.
